Dans la peau de l'autre
by La petite souris
Summary: Lors du verdict du procès, Loki réussit à s'enfuir d'Asgard. Il atterit par hasard dans la tour de Tony Stark. S'ensuit un combat entre les deux, au cours duquel un sort aura des conséquences innattendues...
1. Chapter 1: Evasion

_Bonjour ! !_

_Après une crise d'inspiration en plein milieu de la nuit, je vous propose cette nouvelle fic ! Je crois que j'ai eu une idée complètement tordue, va falloir me soigner un jour, lol !_

_Je précise que cette histoire sera dans un registre complètement différent de « Dommages collatéraux » et de « Dark Side » pour mes lectrices habituelles (je préfère prévenir à l'avance). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel ._

* * *

Dans la peau de l'autre

Chapitre 1 : Evasion

Le verdict allait être annoncé. Les Asgardiens murmuraient entre eux, se demandant quel sort allait être réservé au dieu déchu. Loki se contentait de balayer la salle d'un regard neutre. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser la gravité de ses actes. Il avait été très malade, à cause du Tesseract, ce qui avait repoussé la date du procès. Désormais pleinement conscient de ses actes, il n'avait pas pu les nier, même en invoquant la dépendance au Cube cosmique. L'assemblée se tut. Odin pénétra dans la salle d'audience, solennel, tandis que Thor et Frigga prirent place à leurs sièges. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose s'exprima :

« Loki, fils d'Odin (_Loki siffla à cette phrase_), tu es reconnu coupable d'avoir tenté de détruire Jotunheim et d'avoir voulu asservir le peuple de Midgard. Par conséquence, je te condamne à réparer les dégâts que tu as causés sur Jotunheim.

- Non ! hurla Loki effaré. Pas Jotunheim, je n'irai pas! _(Loki vit les quatre meilleurs « amis » de Thor se regarder d'un air satisfait_)

- Ce peuple, malgré nos querelles passées, fait partie des 9 Royaumes. Il est de ton devoir de réparer tes fautes.

- Je refuse de m'y rendre ! Donnez-moi une autre punition, mais ne m'envoyez-pas là-bas !

- Ma décision a été prise, et elle ne changera pas, répondit Odin. »

Choqué que son père adoptif ait pu lui infliger une telle humiliation, Loki tenta de retrouver la raison, avant de regarder son juge avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Soit. »

Il lança une boule d'énergie très près de son père, le faisant tomber. Il assomma les deux gardes qui l'encadraient et projeta du feu, faisant régner la panique parmi l'assistance qui s'enfuit en poussant des cris.

« Loki ! entendit-il Thor crier »

Il ne se retourna pas, devinant aisément que son frère ainsi que les trois guerriers et Sif se lanceraient à sa poursuite. Il eut le temps de se dédoubler, ce qui les induit en erreur. Il en profita pour quitter la salle par une porte dérobée, avant de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il refusait de retourner sur Jotunheim, il préférait mourir. Il quitta le palais avec précaution, et s'éloigna par un chemin peu connu des Asgardiens. Il arriva dans un bois, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il aperçut enfin le rocher immense, passage inconnu vers les autres mondes. Il suffisait de penser à sa destination pour y arriver. Loki voulut réfléchir au lieu où il pourrait se cacher mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

« Loki ! Rends-toi ! »

Ses poursuivants se rapprochaient, encore deux minutes et ils l'arrêteraient. Il entra dans la cavité et pensa : « Tout sauf Jotunheim. » Une lumière l'enveloppa et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hodun et Fandral arrivèrent en courant dans la clairière. Ils examinèrent chaque parcelle de terrain, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Loki avait réussi à s'enfuir.

* * *

Loki chuta lourdement sur le sol dur. Il était entré tellement vite dans le passage qu'il n'avait pas pu garder l'équilibre. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et se mit debout pour regarder où il avait atterri. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait d'un salon, mais il n'aurait pas su dire sur quelle planète. La décoration était très chic et plus Loki examinait les lieux, plus il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Le déclic se fit en s'approchant de la baie vitrée. Malgré la nuit qui s'installait progressivement sur la ville, il reconnut où il était. Il était dans le salon de l'homme de fer, Tony Stark.

* * *

Tony Stark décida de faire une pause en allant boire un verre. Les journées étaient bien remplies, entre son rôle d'homme d'affaires, celui d'Iron-Man, le SHIELD… Il avait à peine de quoi accorder un peu de temps à Pepper. Cette dernière ne disait rien, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle en souffrait. Il se promit de se rattraper. Il alla se servir un verre, se retourna et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit que celui qui était responsable des dommages causés à sa tour se trouvait dans son salon !

« Je rêve ou vous êtes dans mon salon ?

- Oui, vous rêvez bien ! Fermez les yeux, j'aurai disparu lorsque vous les rouvrirez, répondit Loki nonchalamment.

- Vous ne deviez pas être jugé pour vos actes de fou mégalomane ?

- Oui, et j'ai été jugé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais prendre congé.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! se dépêcha de dire Tony. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous vous trouvez dans mon salon, au lieu d'être (_il pointa le ciel_) là-haut.

- Je ne suis que de passage, alors vous allez me laisser partir gentiment, répliqua Loki agacé. Sinon, je risque de m'en prendre à vous.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, se contenta de dire Tony. J'ai l'impression que vous leur avez faussé compagnie. Je préviens le SHIELD immédiatement.

- Non ! cria Loki »

Il procéda de la même manière que pour son évasion quelques minutes plus tôt en envoyant une boule de feu droit sur son ennemi. Tony l'évita de justesse, en se réfugiant derrière le comptoir. Les bouteilles explosèrent.

« Jarvis, j'ai besoin que tu contactes le SHIELD, j'ai une Tête de Bouc qui saccage une nouvelle fois mon salon ! dit Tony. Et j'ai besoin de mon armure.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

- Vous ne préviendrez personne, hurla Loki en envoyant une décharge au plafond, ce qui eut pour conséquence un énorme trou. »

Tony entendit l'armure voler dans les couloirs et se poser sur lui juste au moment où Loki lui envoyait une nouvelle décharge. Il se redressa et tendit le bras pour lui rendre la pareille. Loki fut propulsé à l'autre bout du salon, ruinant le mur fraîchement repeint par la même occasion. Iron-Man se précipita pour prendre par le col son ennemi.

« Désolé, vous allez devoir vous rendre une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, je ne vous proposerai pas un verre. »

Loki concentra toute sa magie et posa sa main sur celle qui le retenait. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le gant d'Iron-Man se cassa et Tony vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, lâchant son ennemi. Il se releva rapidement pour riposter avec le dernier gant intact. Au même moment, Loki lança un sort qui projetait une lumière verte. Le sort ricocha contre l'énergie envoyé par le gant, et rayonna dans toute la pièce, elle enveloppa les deux hommes, les aveuglant. Puis un bruit assourdissant retentit. Quand Tony et Loki purent voir de nouveau, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tombés par terre. Sonnés, ils eurent à peine le temps de se relever qu'une horde d'agents du SHIELD débarqua, neutralisant Loki.

« Il fallait venir bien plus tôt, s'écria Tony. Les travaux ne me convenant pas, j'ai décidé de casser quelques murs, grâce à ma chère Tête de Bouc.

- Toujours aussi pompeux Stark, répondit Clint en pénétrant à son tour dans ce qui restait du salon. Nous avons fait au plus vite, le temps de prévenir Asgard. Ils ont un problème avec le Bifrost, ils ne pourront pas venir le récupérer avant demain. Nous l'emmenons à la base pour la nuit. Tiens, je ne suis pas ravi de vous revoir, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du dieu.

- Dommage, j'aurai pensé, répondit le dieu ironiquement. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble !

- Continuez sur ce ton, vous êtes dans de beaux draps ! dit Œil-de-Faucon, imperturbable.

- Vous allez me le payer, siffla Loki.

- Ca va être difficile sans vos pouvoirs, répondit l'archer empruntant le ton ironique de son interlocuteur. Votre père étant au courant de ce que vous avez fait a décidé de vous retirer vos pouvoirs.

- Impossible, dit Loki.

- Si,si, c'est possible. Essayez un de vos tours ! »

Loki se concentra de toutes ses forces, mais rien, pas la plus petite parcelle de magie ne circulait dans son corps.

« Vous allez me le payer ! s'écria Loki furieux.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Tony avec un grand sourire. Allez, embarquez-moi ce magibouc.

- Stark, bonne soirée. »

Clint, Loki et les agents du SHIELD partirent. Tony soupira de soulagement et regarda autour de lui, gémissant en voyant l'état de la pièce. Encore des rénovations à prévoir ! Heureusement qu'il était milliardaire, sinon il ne pourrait jamais rénover sa tour ! Il eut soudain une douleur au niveau du crâne et éprouva l'envie soudaine de s'allonger. Il enleva son armure entre temps, et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était de pire en pire, et plus douloureux qu'une migraine. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Sa main dégantée pendant la bataille était entourée d'un halo vert.

* * *

Tony se réveilla, encore dans les vapes. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Loki, l'attaque, la lumière verte, sa tour encore endommagée, la migraine. Il grommela dans sa barbe. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui. Il se leva et grimaça. Il avait affreusement mal au dos, souvenir de sa nuit, il ne se souvenait pas que le matelas était aussi dur. A moins qu'il était tombé par terre pendant son sommeil. Il fit quelques pas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sol de sa chambre. Il releva la tête et vit des parois de verre et des barreaux, des murs gris. Il se dit qu'il avait dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, histoire d'être sûr d'être bien réveillé. Le paysage ne changea pas. Comme lorsqu'il était toujours inquiet, il toucha son réacteur ARK mais il n'y était pas ! Fébrile, Tony souleva son tee-shirt, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, il n'y avait pas de réacteur ARK. De plus sa peau était pâle, et il était plutôt bien maigrichon par rapport à sa silhouette habituelle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et constata avec stupeur qu'ils étaient plus longs ! Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'approcha de la paroi en verre pour voir son reflet et eut un hoquet de frayeur. Loki le regardait, effrayé. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas Loki qui le regardait. Il était devenu Loki.

* * *

_Voici ce qui est sorti de mon imagination tordue. J'ignore jusqu'où cette fic va me mener ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt ! Et please : reviews !_


	2. Chapter 2: Echanges

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Woaw, je n'ai jamais reçu autant de review et de visiteurs sur un seul chapitre ! Alors, merci merci et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! _

_Merci à mes lectrices habituelles que je suis ravie de retrouver sur cette histoire et ravie d'en connaître de nouvelles ! Allez que va-t-il arriver à Tony après ce réveil difficile ? Et Loki, que va-t-il penser de se retrouver à la place de l'homme de métal ? Bonne lecture !_

_Info : Pour simplifier sachez que le premier nom est celui du vrai perso suivi du corps._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Echanges

« _Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller._ » Tony répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois avec conviction, comme si cela lui permettrait de retrouver son apparence normale, sa tour, son lit et Pepper à côté de lui. Juste à ce moment, un agent du SHIELD pénétra dans la pièce où il (ou plutôt Loki) était retenu prisonnier.

« Hey, vous là ! Prévenez Le Faucon, ou la Veuve noire ou n'importe qui d'autre, Loki m'a ensorcelé ! »

L'agent le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais oui mais oui, tout à fait. » Et il repartit comme si de rien n'était. Tony tenta de ne pas perdre espoir, il n'allait pas se laisser emmener sans réagir. Il hurla dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention. Cette fois-ci plusieurs agents entrèrent, lourdement armés, accompagnés par l'agent Hill.

« Ha Maria, c'est vous !

- Agent Hill, réplica Maria froidement. On peut savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ce raffut ?

- C'est moi Tony Stark ! Loki m'a jeté un sort pendant le combat.

- Vous êtes encore plus dérangé que ce que je croyais, répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Bouc ? demanda Clint en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Il dit qu'il est Tony Stark, et que Loki lui a jeté un sort, lui répondit Maria le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Clint la dévisagea, puis se tourna vers Tony-Loki et éclata de rire, rejoint par Maria.

« Mais c'est la vérité le Piaf ! Il a jeté un sort, ça faisait une lumière verte, j'ai eu très mal à la tête et ce matin je me suis réveillé ici ! Enfin dans son corps. Loki a jeté un sort, j'en suis sûr ! Allons Clint, c'est une possibilité !

- Vous, vous avez tellement peur de retourner sur Asgard que vous êtes vraiment prêt à raconter n'importe quoi, lui dit l'archer un sourire en coin. Ça ne change rien, Thor va arriver d'ici quelques heures et vous nous ficherez enfin la paix !

- Clint !

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon nom, dit-il fermement. Gardez votre salive pour là-haut, vous en aurez besoin, vous allez avoir le droit à un accueil de première classe après ce que vous avez fait. »

Tony sentait la situation lui échapper. Même avec son humour légendaire, les Avengers étaient tellement méfiants (et avec raison) envers le dieu du mensonge, qu'ils croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau plan démoniaque de sa part.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, j'ai une dernière requête.

- Vous croyez qu'on va exaucer tous vos désirs ?

- Un seul avant mon retour sur Asgard.

- Lequel ?

- Je voudrais voir une personne. Tony Stark. »

* * *

Loki se réveilla, en bien meilleur forme que la veille. Il s'était senti mal pendant le retour à la base, et s'était effondré sur le sol de sa cellule. Il supposait que cela venait de tous les évènements cumulés de la veille, sans compter que son « père » adoptif avait jugé bon de lui retirer ses pouvoirs, l'empêchant de récupérer complètement de son combat avec l'homme de métal. Dieu, qu'il le détestait ! Il allait lui faire payer cette humiliation, d'autant plus que son retour à Asgard signifiait également « mission rédemption du bâtard » sur Jotuheim. Loki refusait de se rendre, il chercherait à s'enfuir par d'autres moyens. Il se redressa avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé sur un lit moelleux, ce qui était curieux étant donné qu'il était sûr d'être tombé. Il était peu probable qu'on l'ait emmené à l'infirmerie, vu l'amitié que lui portaient les mortels SHIELD et Cie. De plus, il y aurait des gardes dans la pièce et il était seul à l'heure actuelle. La chambre était luxueuse et confortable, ce qui lui rappelait un peu sa chambre asgardienne. Il se leva, fit quelques pas en s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres séquelles. Quelques contusions, dont une au niveau du flanc qui mettrait un peu plus longtemps que les autres à cicatriser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la lumière bleue qui rayonnait de sa poitrine. Il souleva son tee-shirt, et eut un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait sur son torse ? Enfin, s'il s'agissait vraiment de son torse car sa peau n'était pas pâle, et il y avait même quelques cicatrices dont il ignorait l'existence. Il se souvint soudain du rayonnement bleu qui provenait de l'homme de métal, mais pourquoi aurait-il la même chose ? Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, persuadé (avec raison) qu'il s'agirait d'une salle de bains. Il sursauta en voyant son visage (ou plutôt celui de Tony Stark) dans la glace. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit le lien avec le dernier sort lancé, son état de faiblesse la veille… Il avait changé de corps !

« Monsieur ? Un agent du SHIELD au téléphone pour vous. Il dit que c'est urgent.

- Heu, oui, je prends, répondit Loki après quelques secondes.

- Monsieur Stark, agent Hill du SHIELD. Nous avons un souci, Loki tient absolument à vous voir avant son retour à Asgard. Nous ne voulons pas céder à sa lubie mais il a insisté. Il croit qu'il est Tony Stark ! Je comprendrais que vous refusiez…

- Non, ne dites rien, je vais venir le voir.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Il est encore plus cinglé qu'avant !

- Oui, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il me veut.

- Très bien, faites vite, ils viennent bientôt le récupérer.

- Je me mets en route. »

Maria Hill raccrocha. Loki-Tony fit un sourire diabolique dans la glace. Finalement cette situation tombait très très bien…

* * *

« Encore heureux que vous ayez dit que vous vous mettiez en route !

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes de voiture, dit nonchalamment Loki-Tony. »

Il omit volontairement le fait qu'il avait été incapable de maîtriser seul le véhicule et qu'il avait dû demander à un chauffeur de le conduire à la base.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose de particulier ?

- Si on exclut le fait qu'il se prend pour vous et qu'il aurait été ensorcelé, non. Il commence à nous casser les oreilles avec son histoire. Vous tenez vraiment à le voir ?

- Oui, répondit Loki-Tony en souriant. Je tiens à assister au spectacle de notre chère Tête-de-Bouc. Je plains Thor.

- Nous y sommes. »

Ils entrèrent dans la prison, dont Loki se souvenait très bien, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Face à lui son autre « lui » ou plutôt l'ex-milliardaire eut une expression de soulagement.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'impatienter !

- Vous savez ce que c'est de jouer les divas, répondit Loki-Tony, nous aimons toujours nous faire attendre. »

Tony-Loki eut un air dégoûté à sa réponse. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

« Je veux vous parler. Seul à seul.

- Et pourquoi accéderai-je à votre requête ?

- Cela vous concerne homme de métal, je vous conseille d'y prêter attention.

- Stark, vous n'êtes pas obligé… commença Maria.

- Non, non cela ne me dérange pas au contraire.

- Très bien, je vous laisse avec lui. Faites attention Stark.

- N'ayez crainte, dit Loki-Tony avec sa voix de velours. »

L'agent du SHIELD quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seul à seul. Loki-Tony fit un grand sourire à son alter-ego.

« Comment allez-vous Loki ? Moi, je me porte à merveille !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'écria Tony-Loki en serrant les poings.

- Il semble que nous ayons « changé » de corps.

- Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, je voudrais savoir comment ?

- J'ignore moi-même comment une chose pareille a pu se produire, répondit le dieu naturellement. Je suis tout autant surpris que vous.

- Je veux retrouver mon apparence normale, celle du milliardaire chic. Et non pas cet aspect de mort-vivant que vous êtes ! dit-il en désignant le corps du dieu de la malice.

- N'insultez pas mon corps Monsieur Stark, je suis plus beau que vous avec ce truc bleu que vous avez sur la poitrine.

- Oui, et bien en attendant, ce « truc » comme vous dites me maintient en vie. Et vous accessoirement. Dites-moi comment on retourne à la normale ?

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver mon corps ! dit Loki-Tony avec un grand sourire. Voyez-vous le hasard fait bien les choses puisque je n'ai aucune envie de retourner sur Asgard purger ma peine. Et par magie je peux échapper à cette punition ! De plus, vous ne pourrez rien faire en l'état actuel des choses puisque mon ancien « moi » n'a plus ses pouvoirs.

- Je trouverai le moyen de changer tout ça. Et je vous le ferai payer. Chèrement, dit Tony-Loki le regard menaçant.

- J'attends de voir cela avec impatience, dit Loki-Tony en se rapprochant. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon retour sur Asgard. »

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et s'éloigna, non sans voir son ancien lui furieux. Il quitta la base accompagné de l'agent Hill.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il voulait ?

- Oh rien de particulier. Juste des petites provocations de dieu déchu. »

Loki était ravi, il allait bien pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

_Et un chapitre de bouclé ! Prochainement : des retrouvailles du tonnerre entre Thor et Tony-Loki (quel jeu de mots^^). Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Je vous dis à bientôt et si vous voulez me faire plaisir: une petite review pour la route !_


	3. Chapter 3: Retour de foudre

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Toujours aussi surprise par les retours de cette fic, ça me fait très très plaisir alors encore merci merci ! _

_Je ne suis pas très sympa avec Tony-Loki pour le moment, il faut bien que la situation profite à quelqu'un (pour le moment), mais rassurez-vous chacun des protagonistes en prendra pour son grade ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Info : Pour simplifier sachez que le premier nom est celui du vrai perso suivi du corps (je répète)._

_A __**Mlle Stark**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir que des lectrices qui ne sont pas inscrites pensent à mettre un petit mot, merci beaucoup ! Oui méchant Loki ! PS : J'adore ton pseudo !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, je les emprunte pour faire joujou dans mes histoires ;-)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retour de foudre

Tony (ou plutôt Loki maintenant) tentait de ne pas hurler. Cette plaisanterie avait plus que duré et personne ne le croyait. Il avait espéré (à tort) que quelqu'un se rendrait compte de la supercherie. C'était oublier qu'il affaire au dieu de la Malice. Ledit dieu qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à venir se déplacer pour admirer les résultats de son sort. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait très bien joué le jeu, sans une fausse note. Tony aurait bien appelé Natasha, mais cette dernière était en mission dans son pays d'origine, ce qui rendait Clint d'autant plus irritable. Il se dit que sa dernière chance résidait en Thor. Après tout, le dieu du Tonnerre connaissait très bien son frère, il s'apercevrait bien que quelque chose clochait ! Juste à cet instant, il entendit du bruit, des portes qui claquaient, quelqu'un courir. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque l'Asgardien entra dans la pièce.

« Enfin ! Voilà l'homme que j'attendais désespérément ! »

Tony-Loki n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car le grand blond l'avait attrapé par le col à travers les barreaux de sa prison, le cognant par la même occasion.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? T'enfuir ? Tenter de tuer Père !

- Je n'ai… pas voulu… le tuer, dit Tony-Loki la respiration coupée par la poigne ferme du dieu.

- Menteur ! Tu n'as aucune once de remords ! Quel homme es-tu devenu ? Un être rongé par la haine et la cupidité !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Loki ! Je suis… »

Trop tard, Thor avait tordu les barreaux et forcé Tony-Loki à mettre quelque chose sur le visage, l'empêchant de parler. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'arme réservée spécialement au dieu du mensonge, un genre de masque à la Hannibal Lecter, qu'il avait pu voir sur Loki lorsque qu'il avait été vaincu. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire.

« On m'a dit que tu t'amusais à te faire passer pour Tony Stark. Comment peux-tu te permettre d'être aussi insultant envers mon ami ? (Tony se sentit momentanément flatté aux paroles du dieu). Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des farces ? C'est terminé à présent ! Messieurs, ouvrez la porte, nous rentrons à Asgard sur le champ !

- Faites ce qu'il dit, dit Maria Hill à l'un des agents du SHIELD qui avait fini par rejoindre les deux Asgardiens. »

L'agent du SHIELD s'exécuta, Thor entra dans la prison, mit des menottes au pauvre Tony, qui ne put opposer qu'une vaine résistance, et l'emmena en direction du Bifrost. A cet instant précis, Tony-Loki perdit tout espoir.

* * *

Loki-Tony était retourné à la tour, savourant cette liberté offerte. Quel heureux hasard que ce changement de corps ! De plus, il ne pouvait tomber mieux, il aurait détesté se retrouver dans le corps du très réservé Captain ! Se faire passer pour quelqu'un de timide et raide comme la justice, quelle horreur ! Il devait reconnaître qu'il éprouvait un certain intérêt pour l'homme de métal, de part ce que le Faucon lui avait révélé lorsqu'il travaillait pour lui, intérêt renforcé après son tête à tête avec le milliardaire. C'était un mortel bien plus intéressant que les autres, il avait un égo surdimensionné, ce qui avait été une des raisons du choix de la tour comme lieu stratégique pour ouvrir le portail aux Chitauris, et c'était un génie, il suffisait de voir son armure. Il devait maintenant agir avec prudence, il connaissait très peu de choses du monde midgardien, il devait se fondre dans le milieu afin que personne ne se rende compte de l'échange. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la tour, un éclair transperça le ciel. Loki-Tony eut un immense sourire et murmura :

« Amuses-toi bien, mon frère. »

* * *

Tony-Loki n'aurait pas su dire où on l'emmenait. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'au lieu où le Bifrost se trouvait. Il avait tenté de s'opposer lorsque la Jeep s'était arrêtée, mais Thor avait envoyé un éclair très explicite, ce qui l'avait dissuadé de tenter de s'enfuir. Sans parole, sans pouvoirs, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter de prendre la place du véritable Loki, en espérant que quelqu'un le croit enfin. Peut-être le vénérable Père ? Il regarda quand même où ils se trouvaient, une sorte de champs laissé à l'abandon, ils étaient à des kilomètres de New-York. Thor le poussa sans ménagement et se tourna vers l'agent Hill qui les avait accompagnés.

« Madame, je vous remercie d'avoir pu garder Loki le temps que nous puissions venir le récupérer. Mon père est très fatigué mais il a de la reconnaissance pour ce que vous avez fait. Je vous promets que cet incident ne se reproduira plus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps mais je reviendrai prochainement faire mes excuses en personne à l'ami Stark.

- Je transmettrai le message à Monsieur Stark, ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit l'agent Hill. Mais cette fois-ci surveillez-le bien, dit-elle en lorgnant sur Tony-Loki. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il en ressortira indemne la prochaine fois, il faut dire qu'il est très aimé ici.

- Je vous en donne ma parole, lui assura le dieu de la Foudre. »

Il salua l'agent et se tournant vers celui qu'il croyait être son frère :

« Cette fois-ci nous rentrons vraiment à Asgard. Et je ne veux pas de faux pas de ta part. Ta punition t'attend. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense. » Il leva le visage vers le ciel et cria :

« Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost ! »

Tony-Loki vit une sorte d'ouragan venir du ciel et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir, se sentit aspiré par le cyclone. Il avait quitté la Terre, et se dirigeait tout droit vers un nouveau monde. Reverrait-il un jour sa chère Terre ?

* * *

_Chapitre un poil plus court que les précédents, mais bon j'ai tenu à être régulière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Quelqu'un à Asgard va-t-il se rendre compte de la supercherie? Loki va-t-il pouvoir continuer à se faire passer pour le milliardaire ? A bientôt et n'oubliez pas : à vos reviews !_


	4. Chapter 4: Nouvel environnement

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre plus tôt. Mille excuses !_

_Toujours aussi heureuse par vos commentaires, merci beaucoup ! Je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_Info : Pour simplifier sachez que le premier nom est celui du vrai perso suivi du corps (je répète)._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nouvel environnement

Tony se sentait bien dans son lit. Il était moelleux et avait cette chaleur qui faisait qu'en général on ne voulait plus en sortir. De plus, Pepper lui caressait le visage très tendrement. Tony sourit, il imaginait parfaitement le visage de la jeune femme, son regard à la fois inquiet et aimant, ses beaux cheveux légèrement retombés sur son visage penchée vers lui, sa main fine et délicate dessinait les contours du visage du milliardaire. Il finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux pour regarder sa petite-amie, avec un sourire rassurant. Il se figea car ce n'était pas Pepper, mais une femme plus âgée, très belle certes, mais avec les mêmes expressions que sa secrétaire.

« Mon chéri, tu es enfin réveillé, murmura-t-elle.

- HAAAAAA ! »

Tony s'écarta brusquement, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'inconnue. Ce qui lui valut de tomber du lit. Il gémit sous le choc et se redressa lentement, histoire d'être sûr d'être parfaitement réveillé. La femme le regardait surprise et inquiète. Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve, Pepper n'avait pas pu vieillir…

« HAAAAAAAA ! »

Tony se tourna, cherchant une sortie mais il ne reconnut pas sa tour.

«Mon dieu ! Je suis quoi ? Je suis où ? J'ai remonté le temps ?

- Loki, mon chéri, calme-toi ! Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Que s'est-il passé ? On est quel jour ?

- Tu t'es senti mal après ton voyage par le Bifrost et tu t'es évanoui. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours.

- Deux jours ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois partir !

- Tu n'iras nulle part mon fils ! Tu dois assumer tes actes. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? A ton père adoptif qui a tout fait pour toi ? A ton frère qui a toujours cherché à te protéger et à te pardonner ? A moi, ta mère adoptive qui te considère comme mon propre fils ! cria Frigga, de plus en plus en colère.

- Mais je… Calmez-vous… dit Tony-Loki en s'approchant.

- QUE JE ME CALME ? hurla l'épouse royale, faisant reculer le milliardaire de peur. J'ai tout fait pour toi ! J'étais toujours présente pour toi, même davantage que pour Thor car je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes à part ! J'ai essayé de te trouver des excuses car je sais que nous sommes responsables de ta douleur ! Mais désormais je ne te comprends plus Loki. Mon fils n'est pas cet être rongé par la haine, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se présentent sur son chemin ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, termina-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. »

Tony-Loki n'osa rien dire, de peur de mettre davantage l'épouse royale dans tous ses états. Il avait bien compris que cette femme, dévouée et aimante, était Frigga la mère de Thor et de Loki également. Il avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup ses fils, Loki peut-être encore plus. Il avait la gorge sèche, incapable de dire à cette femme qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Et quelque part, il avait l'impression d'entendre ses parents, qu'il les avait déçus. Frigga le regarda, une larme coula sur sa joue, faisant encore plus de peine à Tony-Loki.

« Je te laisse te reposer. Mais je te conseille de réfléchir. Et bien. Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Tony-Loki l'esprit perturbé par cet entretien. Il allait devoir en plus gérer les problèmes de son ennemi. _Comme si ça ne suffisait pas_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Loki se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il avait passé le reste de sa première journée dans la peau du milliardaire à visiter la tour, dans le but d'en connaître les moindres recoins. Il avait du mal avec la technologie des mortels, surtout que celle de l'homme de métal était beaucoup plus avancée. Il voulait en profiter pour fouiller dans ses dossiers mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment. Qu'importe, il avait bien le temps de savourer cette chance qui lui avait été offerte ! Il avait fini la soirée seul, admirant la superbe vue de Manhattan illuminée, un verre de la boisson favorite de son enveloppe corporelle à la main.

Il avait dit la vérité à son alter-égo concernant le changement de corps. C'était un acte magique très rare et très puissant, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir lu dans un de ses livres de magie. Il ignorait comment cela avait pu se produire, puisque sa seule pensée au moment où il combattait l'Avenger était de le mettre KO, de l'empêcher de le capturer pour qu'il soit ensuite livré au SHIELD. La seule certitude qu'il avait était que le sortilège était le résultat de l'interaction entre son sort de paralysie et l'énergie projetée par l'armure. Il ignorait même si Odin avait connaissance d'un phénomène semblable et comment annuler le sort. Il y avait songé car il tenait à son apparence et à ses pouvoirs, mais pour le moment il jouissait de cette occasion pour infiltrer ceux qui étaient à l'origine de son échec.

Il décida de se lever et partit prendre une bonne douche. Sa bonne humeur ne le quittant pas, il sifflota un vieil air asgardien qu'il avait appris quand il était petit. Il quitta la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille, voulant se préparer pour mieux profiter du temps qui lui était offert. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici mis…

- Charmant accueil ! J'ai passé deux journées infernales à essayer de négocier ce contrat en ta faveur, et tu me cries dessus, répondit ironiquement Pepper.

- Oh, désolé, je me croyais seul. Et vous… tu as réussi ? questionna Loki-Tony en se mettant dans son rôle, tout en se demandant qui pouvait être cette mortelle pour Stark.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne lâcherai rien, mes efforts ont fini par payer, répondit la jolie rousse en lui souriant.

- Mes compliments, répondit joyeusement l'imposteur. Tu as été à la hauteur.

- Merci Tony. »

Pepper tourna le dos à son « petit-ami » qui réfléchissait au moyen de se débarrasser de l'intruse au plus vite. Il se pétrifia à la vue de cette dernière enlevant son chemisier puis son pantalon et se dirigeant nonchalamment vers le dressing.

« Heu… Vo… Pourquoi t'es-tu déshabillée ?

- Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps entre mon vol que j'ai failli rater et tous les imprévus. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu pensais à autre chose ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, ce qui mit le dieu très mal à l'aise.

- Heu, non, désolé j'ai… des choses à faire. Prends ton temps pour la…

- D'accord, on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

- Nous verrons.

- D'accord, je te téléphone dans l'après-midi, répondit Pepper, un peu déçue. »

Elle s'approcha de Loki-Tony, l'embrassa, le prenant complètement au dépourvu et passa dans la pièce où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Loki mit quelques secondes après son départ avant de réaliser. Il venait d'être embrassé par une mortelle, pouah ! Il fit une grimace de dégoût et s'essuya vigoureusement la bouche pour enlever la sensation désagréable qu'elle lui avait procurée. Il se précipita et prit les premiers vêtements masculins convenables qu'il trouvait, s'habilla promptement et alla tout droit à la cuisine, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle. Il allait devoir s'encombrer d'une petite-amie, quelle plaie ! Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas du genre collante, il se voyait mal jouer les amoureux transis. Une fois pendant son adolescence, une jeune Asgardienne avait eu un gros coup de cœur pour lui et le suivait de façon peu discrète partout où il allait, rougissant en permanence dès qu'il lui jetait un œil. Thor s'était moqué de son admiratrice secrète, normal pour lui vu qu'il avait une foule d'admiratrices en permanence qui se pavanait à ses pieds. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en débarrasser.

Il déjeuna, trouvant que la nourriture des mortels n'était pas mauvaise, tout en lisant le journal, histoire de se tenir informé de l'actualité. Il y avait des guerres dans le monde, Loki eut une expression de mépris. Les mortels ne savaient faire que cela, se battre et avec personne pour se mettre d'accord. Aucun n'avait l'étoffe d'un roi. Il soupira. Si les Avengers ne s'étaient pas mis en travers de sa route, aujourd'hui il serait roi de Midgard, il aurait mis fin à tous ces conflits. Il serait respecté, admiré, il aurait eu un grand règne. Mais il n'était plus qu'un dieu déchu, ses rêves étaient brisés. Il tapa du poing sur la table, ne digérant toujours pas son échec.

Il quitta la pièce et entra machinalement dans le premier ascenseur qu'il vit. Il regarda attentivement les étages qu'il n'avait pas visités. Secrétariat, juristes, recherche (_tiens, intéressant_)… La tour faisait au moins trente étages. Il s'interrompit à l'avant dernier bouton. Le dernier indiquait « garage » mais il n'y avait aucune description à l'étage d'avant. Saisi d'une intuition, il appuya dessus. Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre quand l'ascenseur se mit en route. Il vit les numéros des différents niveaux défiler un à un, tandis qu'il descendait de plus en plus. Il arriva enfin à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il faisait sombre. Il s'avança, se tenant malgré tout sur ses gardes. La pièce s'illumina d'un coup, Loki cligna des yeux. Il n'en revint pas. Devant lui se trouvait une galerie d'armures qu'il connaissait bien, et des machines et outils divers dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Monsieur, dit Jarvis. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Loki fit un grand sourire carnassier.

« Jarvis, j'ai besoin du dossier Iron-Man.

- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Le dieu de la Malice allait enfin découvrir les secrets de l'homme de métal.

* * *

Tony réfléchissait au moyen de s'échapper. Problème, il y avait deux gardes à l'extérieur de la chambre et il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Quel dommage qu'il était évanoui au moment où on l'a transporté à l'intérieur ! Il fit le tour de la pièce, fasciné par l'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait, oubliant momentanément ses ennuis. Dans son malheur, il avait tout de même la chance d'être à Asgard, peu de terriens pouvaient s'en vanter. Si Œil de Pirate savait ça, le SHIELD rêvait d'une occasion pour venir ici ! Il regarda par la fenêtre et fut subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Il se tourna et aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, en plus luxueux. Il s'en approcha, la table était couverte de livres, de papiers et d'instruments bizarres. Il saisit une enveloppe et l'ouvrit, curieux. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit que cette lettre était destinée à Loki ! Il se tourna vers la chambre. Evidemment qu'il était dans la chambre du dieu de la Malice puisqu'on le prenait pour lui ! Son regard se porta ensuite vers la bibliothèque, imposante, remplie à ras bord. Tony s'en approcha. C'était de très beaux ouvrages et surement très intéressants au vu de leurs titres. Loki avait une certaine culture que ne devait pas avoir le grand blond. Il s'arrêta devant un lourd ouvrage or et noir et le prit. Il s'intitulait « Magie des Anciens ». Tony-Loki eut un déclic. Son intelligence lui soufflait qu'il venait de trouver la solution à sa situation.

* * *

_Je suis bien contente de l'avoir terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors quelle est la solution de Tony ? Loki va-t-il créer le chaos sur Midgard ? Je vous dis à bientôt et au passage une petite review !_


	5. Chapter 5: Conséquences de ses actes

_Coucou ! !_

_Suite des aventures de Tony-Loki et Loki-Tony (oui, faut s'y retrouver). Le premier va-t-il maîtriser la magie de son ennemi et rétablir la situation ? Le deuxième va-t-il profiter du statut d'Avenger du premier pour semer la zizanie (j'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait suivre XD)? Je n'insiste pas davantage. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mes revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Conséquences de ses actes.

Tony avait fouillé la chambre de Loki dans les moindres recoins. Celle-ci n'était pas forcément bien rangée. De plus, il s'était aperçu avec horreur que les livres n'étaient pas forcément écrits en anglais mais dans une langue complètement inconnue pour lui. Fort heureusement, il avait fini par dénicher ce qui ressemblait à un dictionnaire. Il avait d'abord cherché tout ce qui avait trait au changement corporel mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment au vu de la quantité de livres que possédait le dieu de la malice. De plus, il avait réalisé que ce dernier avait été dépouillé de ses pouvoirs juste après leur affrontement. Il devait absolument les récupérer pour que son plan fonctionne. Car plus le temps passerait, plus il serait dangereux d'avoir le dieu se prenant pour lui sur Midgard. Car il était évident qu'il allait largement profiter de la situation. Il s'était introduit sur l'héliporteur dans le but de semer la discorde entre les Avengers et le SHIELD et il avait réussi en grande partie. Il espérait que ses « collègues » finiraient par s'apercevoir de quelque chose, mais au vu de sa visite avant son départ forcé sur Asgard, l'usurpateur s'était parfaitement approprié son rôle, ce qui énervait encore plus Tony, furieux que son ennemi ait compris qui il était. Tony détestait subir les choses, et là il ne maîtrisait pas du tout la situation. De plus, personne ne le laissait s'expliquer, ce qu'il comprenait en partie car croire le dieu du mensonge après tout ce qu'il avait fait aurait été stupide, mais personne n'avait songé que cette situation pourrait être réelle.

Il poussa un gros soupir et se replongea dans son livre. Tout lui manquait sur Terre. Sa tour, son confort, son armure car il se sentait impuissant sans elle, les Avengers, et Pepper. Il serra les poings. Savoir sa petite-amie à la portée de Loki le rendait fou de rage, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, la blesser très probablement, dans le but de faire du mal à son ennemi. Pepper était forte mais elle était très éprouvée par les récents évènements. Même s'il ressentait un fort attachement pour la jeune femme, il avait encore du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Son humour et ses blagues lui servaient à dissimuler son malaise face à tout cela. Il essaya de penser à autre chose mais rien ne lui remonta le moral.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux gardiens. L'un d'eux prit la parole :

« Veuillez-nous suivre.

- Je suis enfin autorisé à quitter ma chambre ? Hé bien, j'en suis heureux ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais moisir ici !

- Nous sommes chargés de vous escorter jusqu'au Bifrost.

- Nous allons faire une ballade ? Chic, très bonne idée, le temps est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Tony-Loki en souriant, heureux d'avoir une possibilité de bouger.

- Prince Loki, ils vous attendent, répondit le garde d'un ton impassible. »

Tony-Loki s'empressa de les suivre, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était sur Asgard et il avait passé deux jours inconscient, et un enfermé à chercher tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour retrouver son apparence. Tandis qu'ils traversaient tout le palais, il regardait partout, admirant la beauté des lieux, trouvant des idées de déco pour sa tour ici et là, et tentant de retenir le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Arrivés à l'extérieur, trois chevaux les attendaient. Tony se mit à paniquer, il avait une peur bleue des chevaux, il trouvait ces animaux trop hauts et imprévisibles. Il resta prudemment quelques mètres plus loin.

« Montez afin que nous puissions vous attacher.

- Quoi ? Hors de question que je monte sur ce canasson ! Je ne suis pas un cavalier.

- Vous monterez, répondit le garde, toujours pince-sans-rire.

- Non, désolé, répondit Tony-Loki en reculant. J'ai le mal de cheval, vous connaissez ? Très répandu comme mal des transports et je n'ai pas de médicaments sur moi. Non, non ! »

Les deux gardes le tirèrent par les bras alors qu'il essayait de s'enraciner dans le sol, et se faisant, le forcèrent à monter. Tony-Loki n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire (ou plutôt à subir) que le premier garde avait relié son cheval au sien par la selle, grimpa et poussa son cheval au galop. Il faillit tomber du sien et s'accrocha comme il pût, il était secoué dans tous les sens comme un sac de pommes de terre. Faire des loopings avec son armure ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire, mais là il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur un bouton pour maîtriser la chose qui lui servait de moyen de transport. Il eut la peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au paysage, trop préoccupé par sa survie. Le trajet lui sembla une éternité, ils finirent par traverser un pont et arrivèrent à destination. Il descendit lourdement de sa monture, et perdit l'équilibre. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Il leva les yeux et vit une énorme sphère avec une ouverture et un important comité d'accueil. Il fit quelques pas, et tourna son regard vers la droite. Il poussa un hoquet de frayeur. C'était le vide, le pont était suspendu au-dessus de la mer, qui semblait très très loin. Cette vision, ajoutée à sa ballade suffit à l'achever. Il rendit le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait avalé plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Hahaha, j'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas résistant ! »

Tony-Loki leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était un homme blond, avec un brushing digne d'un playboy californien. Il était entouré d'un homme aussi grand que le dieu de la Foudre, une sorte de Père Noël à barbe rousse qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet, et d'un chinois qu'il semblait difficile à dérider. Il y avait également une femme, visage fermé et à leurs côtés, Thor.

« Ne plaisante pas Fandrall, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-il gravement.

- Excuse-moi mais tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas l'air au sommet de sa forme. Quoique je comprends vu ce qui l'attend.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as le surfeur ? dit Tony-Loki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je t'ai traité de surfeur, ce qui est extrêmement péjoratif, mais étant donné que ton cerveau a l'air limité, c'est plutôt justifié.

- Je vais te… »

Fandrall allait se jeter sur lui, retenu de justesse par Barbe-rousse, Thor s'était interposé.

« Loki reste mon frère et un prince d'Asgard. Il aura ce qu'il mérite, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à lui de cette manière. »

Le guerrier n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer, non sans lui jeter un regard furieux tout en réajustant sa cape. Tony-Loki lui répondit par un petit sourire ironique, sourire qu'il perdit très rapidement quand l'Asgardien se tourna vers lui.

« Allons-y. Il est temps que tu purges ta peine. »

Il le fit entrer à l'intérieur du Bifrost. Derrière lui, il entendit le dénommé Fandrall demander à voix basse ce qu'était un surfeur, ce à quoi personne n'avait de réponse. Il reconnut la pièce, et vit un géant noir en tenue clinquante dorée. Tony se souvint que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu après son voyage, puis le trou noir. Il se tourna machinalement quand il aperçut Frigga et le roi d'Asgard, Odin. Tony-Loki nota qu'il avait également un œil en moins, et se demanda ce que serait une confrontation entre lui et Œil-de-Pirate. Pourraient-ils seulement se voir clairement ? Il voulut tenter l'expérience mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Loki, fils d'Odin, le moment est venu pour toi de réaliser les erreurs que tu as commises. Tu t'es perdu, j'espère que cette épreuve te permettra de retrouver le chemin, déclara le Père-de-Toute-Chose. »

Tony-Loki voulut se justifier, mais il se tourna vers Thor et ses compagnons.

« Thor, fils d'Odin, c'est à toi que revient la tâche de représenter Asgard sur Jotunheim. Préserve la paix instaurée entre nos deux royaumes et aide ton frère dans le chemin qu'il doit parcourir. Et vous, valeureux guerriers et déesse de la Guerre, soutenez-les.

- Je vous en fais le serment, répondit Thor en s'agenouillant solennellement.

- Nous également, répondirent ses amis.

- Partez à présent. »

Thor salua son père et fit une étreinte à sa mère. Cette dernière prit également celui qu'elle prenait pour son fils dans ses bras en lui murmurant d'être fort et de revenir à la raison. Alors qu'il allait se placer aux côtés de l'Avenger asgardien, Odin le retint par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

« Ne te perds pas en chemin. N'aies pas peur de ce que tu ressens, ni de ce que tu es. »

Ces paroles interpelèrent l'ex milliardaire mais il n'eut pas le temps de le questionner davantage, Heimdall avait ouvert le Bifrost et comme lors de son premier voyage, il fut aspiré.

* * *

Loki ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il venait d'avoir accès à tous les dossiers confidentiels du SHIELD, d'Iron-Man… Enfin il allait tout savoir, les bases de son plan étaient posées, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il commença par les dossiers du SHIELD. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver un dossier à son nom. A la fois intrigué et flatté, il l'ouvrit. Il comportait un long résumé sur sa tentative d'invasion, la frayeur qu'il avait causée à Stuttgart, la zizanie qu'il avait semée à bord de l'héliporteur, la mort d'un certain Phil Coulson, New-York… Tout était retranscrit dans les moindres détails. Il fronça les sourcils à la mention « Personnalité de l'ennemi». Il cliqua sur le lien et tomba sur un autre document, avec une photo de lui en cellule peu flatteuse, ce qui le mécontenta déjà. Il lut le long rapport d'une traite, et fut de plus en plus en colère. Il était rédigé de la main de Fury même et le décrivait comme « _un dieu complètement à côté de la plaque, désespérant, et qui se prenait pour un messager divin_ ». Cette missive l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il le juger de cette manière ? Il ne connaissait rien de lui, de sa vie, de ce qu'il avait enduré ! Il lui ferait payer chèrement ! Il souffrirait !

Juste à cet instant, il ressentit comme un grand froid. Il frissonna, et regarda dans la pièce, surpris car il faisait bon dans la pièce, il était en tee-shirt. Puis la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il se reprit. _Sûrement un courant d'air_, se dit-il. Il décida de faire une pause dans ses recherches.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Tony-Loki était arrivé debout sur ses jambes. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec le voyage Starwarien, mais il avait gardé les yeux ouverts pendant la totalité du trajet, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il perdit son sourire au moment le portail s'était refermé. C'était un paysage de désolation, il faisait sombre, et il eut un petit frisson. Il faisait froid, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il regarda ses compagnons de voyage, eux semblaient se les geler. Thor prit la parole :

« Nous y sommes. Jotunheim. »

* * *

_A l'origine j'avais pensé enchaîner directement avec Tony-Loki essayant la magie de Loki et puis j'ai décidé de mettre d'abord le passage sur Jotunheim, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Rassurez-vous, chacun fera des découvertes de son côté. Lesquelles ? La suite la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt e : review !_

_PS : Pour la petite histoire, j'ai ajouté une petite touche de Sherlock Holmes avec les chevaux car dans la version de Guy Richie, le détective (incarné par le génialissime Robert Downey Jr qui interprète également avec brio Tony Stark) n'aime pas les chevaux. J'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'œil. J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_RePS: Et pour Star Wars, la première fois que j'ai vu Thor et le passage du Bifrost, ça m'a fait pensé à la vitesse lumière!_


	6. Chapter 6: Jotunheim

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Désolé du retard mais depuis la semaine dernière (et jusqu'à fin de semaine prochaine), c'est la course aux entretiens, je parcours la France (et même l'Europe) en train XD ! Ce qui m'a laissé du temps toutefois pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses qui ont déjà adopté mon histoire, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Jotunheim.

Les visiteurs marchèrent sans bruit. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige et leurs manteaux se couvraient d'une fine pellicule blanche. L'endroit semblait désert. Tony se demandait quel était le rapport avec Loki quand Thor leur ordonna de s'arrêter. Il fixait l'horizon. Et là, Tony les vit se détacher lentement du paysage. Des créatures bleues glacées, avec une drôle de tête allongée, qui s'avançaient vers eux. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut leurs yeux, rouge vif, contrastant avec la couleur de leur peau. Il savait enfin qui ils étaient. Les Jotuns. L'un d'entre eux alla à leur rencontre.

« Des Asgardiens, murmura-t-il. Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

- Etes-vous le nouveau chef des Jotuns ? lui demanda Thor.

- J'ai été nommé suite à l'assassinat de notre roi Laufey. Je me nomme Namley.

- Thor, prince d'Asgard. Notre roi, Odin, vous a fait parvenir un message. Nous sommes venus réparer les dommages causés sur votre planète par le Bifrost.

- Que cache cette attention envers notre peuple ? demanda-t-il, méfiant. Asgard a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle ne souhaitait pas traiter avec Jotunheim.

- Nous voulons préserver la paix entre nos deux peuples. Il y a eu trop de morts des deux côtés. Cessons nos querelles. Considérez cette aide comme une trêve.

- Est-ce que vous nous rendrez le coffre ?

- Asgard l'a récupéré car vous causiez malheur et destruction. Nous ne prendrons pas le risque que vous récidiviez. Notre proposition est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Très bien, finit par dire le Jotun. Suivez-nous. »

Il leur tourna le dos, leur ouvrant la marche. Thor se tourna vers ses amis et son frère, les enjoignant de le suivre. Les trois guerriers et Sif firent la moue, et en soupirant bruyamment le suivirent. Tony-Loki hésita et ferma la marche. Il n'était pas rassuré, quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de Jotunheim et de ses occupants.

* * *

Loki avait passé le reste de la journée seul. Il ne souhaitait voir personne, de peur de se trahir. Cependant il n'avait pu éviter Pepper bien longtemps, et avait donc dû passer la soirée avec elle. Il la trouvait niaise, trop douce, bref inintéressante et se dit que l'homme de métal avait très mauvais goût en matière de femme mortelle. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'un peu plus jovial et avec une forte personnalité. Il essaya de donner le change mais abandonna très rapidement, se contentant de faire semblant d'écouter, comme il le faisait parfois avec son frère. Pepper sentit que son « petit-ami » n'était pas comme d'habitude et s'arrêta net.

« Tu as un problème ?

- Que disais-tu ?

- Tu me sembles soucieux. Aurais-tu quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

- Non, pourquoi me dis-tu une chose pareille ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit Loki-Tony d'un ton calme.

- Tu en es sûr ? l'interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Oui ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose qui me perturbe ? dit-il abruptement, irrité par son insistance.

- Loki est revenu ici, répondit-elle simplement. »

Loki-Tony se figea, il ne pensait pas que cette mortelle était au courant de son existence.

« Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu allais pouvoir me cacher ça ? J'ai été avertie par le SHIELD. De plus, il reste toujours des traces de son passage dans le salon. Ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs, d'habitude tu te serais empressé de tout faire réparer dans la journée.

- Heu, je voulais être sûr qu'aucun Asgardien, Chitauri ou autre créature s'amuserait à repasser par ici avant de rénover, dit le dieu du mensonge.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient revenir ? demanda Pepper, pas très rassurée.

- J'ai l'impression que la tour Stark est devenue le portail de passage pour les neuf Royaumes, dit-il songeur.

- Les neuf Royaumes ? Quelle est cette histoire ? questionna la jolie rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il semblerait qu'il y aurait neuf Royaumes dans notre Univers : Asgard, Midgard pour la terre, Jotunheim… C'est Thor qui nous en a parlé, dit Loki-Tony rattrapant son erreur un extremis.

- Jotunheim ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une planète glacée avec des créatures monstrueuses. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Pourquoi penses-tu que ce Loki serait la cause de mes soucis ?

- Hé bien, il est à l'origine de la première invasion, j'imagine que ça a dû te causer un choc de le revoir, sachant que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ta mission avec les Avengers.

- Comment ça je ne m'en suis pas remis ? (_Loki fronça les sourcils à son tour_).

- Je vois bien que tu as changé. Tu es plus distant, tu souris moins, tu as failli mourir en emmenant cette bombe nucléaire ! Et tu manges moins.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu as à peine touché à ton steak alors que tu adores la viande, dit Pepper en désignant son assiette. »

Loki regarda, c'est vrai qu'il avait à peine mangé, mais c'était aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas tellement. Il préféra garder le silence, finalement cette mortelle pouvait se montrer perspicace.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile mais… Fais attention à toi. Tu t'es tellement investi ces derniers temps. Ne le laisse pas tout gâcher.

- Tu as probablement raison, finit par dire Loki-Tony pensif.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai raison, corrigea Pepper avec un sourire. »

Loki lui fit un sourire en coin, finalement elle n'était pas si désagréable, cette mortelle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle lui serait peut-être utile. Pepper déclara qu'il était tard et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher. Ils débarrassèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pepper commença à se changer que le dieu de la malice réalisa qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit avec elle dans le même lit ! Il resta immobile, effaré à l'idée d'être aussi proche d'elle. Pepper demanda si elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bains, il accorda facilement sa requête et dès qu'elle y entra, se précipita au salon pour boire un verre de whisky cul-sec. Par Hela, qu'allait-il devoir subir ! N'y avait-il pas un moyen de lui épargner cela ? Si Thor le savait, il rirait à gorge déployée, le raillant sur sa peur maladive des femmes. Cette pensée finit par le calmer, et ne souhaitant pas donner raison à son frère, il retourna dans la chambre où la jolie rousse l'attendait dans le lit. Il lui demanda un petit moment et s'enferma dans la salle de bains Le visage du milliardaire reflétait l'effroi. Il se brossa les dents vigoureusement, pour enlever toute trace d'alcool. Et se regarda dans la glace avec un air déterminé.

« _Ça fait partie du jeu_, pensa-t-il. »

Il finit par rejoindre sa « petite-amie », tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible, mais la jeune femme le prit par surprise en l'enlaçant et lui faisant un doux baiser. Loki avait retenu sa respiration et bégaya un bonne nuit. Pepper fit éteindre les lumières, et posant sa tête sur l'homme de métal s'endormit. Loki ne bougeait plus, il attendit ce qui semblait être de longues heures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Loki avait froid. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir une couverture sur lui. Il marchait dans le noir. Il put enfin voir ses pieds et le sol qu'il foulait. De la glace. Loki grimaça. Jotunheim, aucun doute là-dessus, il reconnaissait aisément le paysage. Comment avait-il pu atterrir là ? Soudain il le vit. Laufey. Ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Puis il parla. Ou plutôt il s'entendit parler. Lui proposer un marché. Tuer Odin. Mais cette scène s'était déjà passée ! Puis il se retrouva de nouveau à Asgard, il venait de congeler Heimdall, les Jotuns dont Laufey étaient arrivés. Il demanda à son père de le suivre, lui indiquant où reposait l'ancien roi d'Asgard. Il lui avoua qu'il était son fils. Et Laufey eut une réaction des plus blessantes, le traitant de bâtard qui n'aurait pas dû vivre. Loki était profondément blessé, rejeté. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il le laissa entrer dans la chambre royale, non sans un pincement au cœur car sa mère s'y trouvait également. Il attendit très peu de temps, puis se précipita à son secours. Il vit le regard de Laufey, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation. Et Loki le tua, sans une once de remords. Puis il lui sembla perdre le contrôle de son rêve, Thor qui révélait à sa mère qu'il était à l'origine de tout cela, sa colère…

« NON ! NON !

- Tony ! Tony ! Réveilles-toi, tu fais un cauchemar ! »

Loki finit par ouvrir les yeux, terrorisé et vit une femme rousse penchée vers lui, le visage rongé d'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien Tony. C'est fini. Je suis là. »

Loki se redressa, tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ou plutôt c'était les souvenirs de la découverte de ses origines qui étaient remontés à la surface, sans raison particulière. Il finit par murmurer :

« Je ne suis qu'un monstre.

- Quoi ? Tony de quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- Je suis un monstre. J'étais malheureux, rejeté, j'ai tué des innocents, je…

- Chut ! Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Si je le suis !

- Si tu aurais continué à créer des armes de guerre, peut-être. Mais Tony, tu as travaillé pour effacer cette ancienne image de toi. Tu es devenu Iron-Man, tu te réorientes dans l'écologie. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Rendors-toi, je suis là. »

Loki obéit, se sentant mieux. Il avait tellement eu envie d'entendre ces paroles au moins une fois. Il replongea dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

« NON ! NON ! »

Tony se réveilla, en sueur. Ce rêve lui semblait si réel, d'où avait-il pu bien inventer tout ça ?

« On fait des cauchemars le beau parleur ? Tu veux qu'on te chante une berceuse ? dit Fandrall, railleur.

- Non mais peut-être en as-tu besoin toi ? Pourquoi pas des couches et un doudou, bébé blond ? répondit sèchement Tony-Loki. »

Fandrall lui jeta un regard noir et lui tourna le dos. Tony se leva, gémissant. Le sol était dur. Les Jotuns n'étaient pas très hospitaliers, ils étaient même sournois. Il sortit, se dirigeant vers le balcon, et regarda le paysage désolant. C'était pire que l'Afghanistan ici ! Et pourtant, ce pays faisait partie des souvenirs les plus douloureux de Tony. Quelqu'un le frappa brusquement dans le dos, lui causant une grande frayeur.

« Déjà prêt pour le travail, petit frère ? demanda Thor.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit Tony-Loki, embarrassé.

- Un cauchemar ? Ce n'est pas très étonnant, ce pays n'est pas le plus accueillant que j'ai pu visiter. Je préfère que nous restions sur nos gardes. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- J'étais venu ici, avec toi et les quatre autres. Tu étais en colère car ils étaient venus à Asgard pendant ton couronnement. Et nous nous sommes battus contre les Jotuns, il y a eu une grande créature qui nous poursuivaient…

- Tu as rêvé de notre voyage avant mon bannissement par Père sur Midgard ? demanda Thor, surpris.

- Heu… Oui ?

Je me rappelle de ce voyage. Il a été tellement difficile pour moi d'accepter la punition de Père, je lui en voulais, de croire en la paix éternelle. Cela me semble bien loin.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu sais Loki, je suis en colère par ce que tu as fait. Mais n'oublies pas ceci. Les erreurs du passé nous servent à ne plus les répéter et à avancer. »

Il tapota l'épaule de Tony-Loki et s'en alla. Tony réfléchissait. Ainsi donc il avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt il s'agissait des souvenirs de Loki ! La réponse était évidente. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir raconté la totalité de son rêve à Thor, il aurait été blessé par ce que Tête-de-Bouc avait fait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à l'instant où Loki a découvert la vérité sur ses origines et à la réaction de son père biologique. Il le plaignait sincèrement, même si dans un sens, il avait grandi dans une bien meilleure famille que lui ne l'avait été. C'était étrange de découvrir cette facette de son ennemi, tellement différente de l'image cynique et cruelle qu'il avait dévoilé il y a plus d'un mois. Il se demanda si le fait d'être dans son corps impliquait également ses souvenirs. Et par quel moyen ils étaient déclenchés. C'était peut-être un point qu'il devrait examiner dans les livres de magie à son retour. Peut-être une clé…

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Tony exécutait la punition de Loki à sa place. On ne pouvait pas dire que le mégalo-gothique avait fait les choses à moitié ! Et sans magie, c'était d'autant plus compliqué ! Les trois Mousquetaires, comme il les surnommait, participaient également un minimum, mais le plus gros du travail revenait à Tony. Il était cependant bien aidé par Thor, qui mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à la tâche, ce qui n'était pas négligeable compte-tenu de sa force. Tony s'en était surpris et Thor lui avait répondu qu'il se sentait également responsable puisqu'il avait voulu déclarer la guerre à une période. Le soir, Tony était exténué et allait rapidement se coucher. Il n'avait pas revécu de souvenirs de Loki ce qui le soulageait et l'attristait à la fois. Quelque part, il aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur son entité corporelle. Il avait eu un instant de peur en pensant que son ennemi pouvait probablement replonger dans ses propres souvenirs. Il lui tardait de retourner chez lui.

Le seul avantage (car oui il y en avait bien un) était qu'il apprenait un certain nombre de choses sur Jotunheim et ses occupants. Comme lorsque Volstagg avait brisé « accidentellement » une statue à l'effigie de Laufey et que les Jotuns, furieux, s'étaient jetés sur lui, leurs bras se transformant en poignards tranchants. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Thor pour apaiser le conflit naissant. Les Jotuns s'étaient calmés et avaient fini par se disperser. Tony entendit Volstagg murmurer à ses compagnons que la statue était de toute façon hideuse, ce qui les fit tous sourire. Tony prit note de tout cela, se promettant de perfectionner son armure car les Jotuns pouvaient très bien venir un jour sur Terre, après tout ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois, il y a très longtemps.

Il s'octroya une pause bien méritée et toujours guidé par la curiosité, décida de faire un petit tour. Il espérait quitter bientôt cette planète, car même s'il souffrait moins du froid que ses compagnons (merci le sang jotun), il n'était pas rassuré. Et il voulait à tout prix retrouver son corps. Ses pensées errèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la zone de chantier jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint de l'aspect jotun de Loki. Il décida de tenter une petite expérience. Il retira ses gants et posa ses mains sur une paroi de glace. Juste à côté se trouvait un lac gelé, il regarda son reflet et recula, surpris par sa nouvelle apparence. Alors Loki ressemblait à un schtroumpf aux yeux rouges! Puis son visage reprit une couleur normale. Il se pencha davantage, touchant de nouveau la glace pour retrouver l'aspect jotun de Loki. C'était fort impressionnant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

* * *

Loki prenait le soleil sur la terrasse de la tour. Il appréciait la chaleur qui l'irradiait. En bas, les New-Yorkais s'agitaient, comme seuls les Midgardiens savaient le faire. Il s'était fait discret ses derniers jours. D'une part car il ne voulait pas que les autres aient des doutes sur son identité, d'autre part car il hésitait sur la tactique à adopter. Qu'allait-il faire : détruire la réputation de Stark ou l'utiliser pour prendre le pouvoir ? Soudain une sensation de froid l'envahit par le bras. Il regarda son bras et eut l'impression de le voir bleu et de voir un Jotun devant lui, surpris. Il se remémora immédiatement la scène où l'un d'entre eux l'avait agrippé par le bras, pensant le brûler et qu'il était devenu simplement bleu, causant la surprise chez son ennemi. Il serra les poings, personne ne devait savoir qu'il était à moitié Jotun, c'était trop dangereux ! Il eut un réflexe brusque et cassa sa tasse.

* * *

Tony eut une sensation de peur et un réflexe de protection. Le Jotun était stupéfait de voir un Asgardien avec une apparence de Jotun.

« Comment est-ce possible ? dit-il.

- De la magie, j'essayais juste de vous ressembler, répondit banalement Tony. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais m'en aller. Ce n'est pas un temps à faire du patin.

- Je vous connais…

- Cela m'étonnerait, je ne vous ai jamais vu. Quoique vous êtes tous pareils. Vous vous clonez entre vous ?

- Vous êtes venu ici, vous avez parlé à notre défunt roi Laufey. Vous lui avez proposé un marché.

- _Aie_, se dit intérieurement Tony. » Le Jotun avait assisté à la scène.

« Laufey n'est jamais revenu. C'est vous, c'est vous qui l'avez tué !

- Heu, techniquement, vous vous trompez, dit Tony-Loki en reculant de quelques pas.

- Je vais vous tuer ! s'écria le Jotun en transformant son bras. »

Tony-Loki s'écarta de justesse. Le Jotun avait plongé sur lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et se redressa, furieux. Il se dirigea vers l'ex-milliardaire.

« Je vous assure que vous vous trompez de personne, moi c'est Tony. Pas enchanté de vous connaître.

-HAAA ! »

Tony recula encore, il n'avait qu'une minuscule dague en guise d'arme. Si seulement il avait son armure ! Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était bien avancé sur le lac gelé. Il eut brusquement une idée. Il glissa de côté au moment où le Jotun allait frapper. Le bras de ce dernier rencontra la glace et la transperça. Tony répéta la même opération, faisant en sorte de créer un cercle autour de son ennemi. La glace craquait, il avait vu juste, la couche n'était pas épaisse. Puis il lui dit en souriant :

« Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire du patin. »

Et il frappa avec son pied dans le cercle un grand coup. Le contrepoids brisa net le cercle, le Jotun tomba dans l'eau glacée en hurlant.

« Bonne pêche, l'esquimau ! Si jamais vous pouviez ramener du poisson pour le dîner… »

Tony se dépêcha de regagner la terre ferme, la glace se fendillait un peu partout. Il soupira de soulagement en reposant les pieds sur la neige.

« Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-il. »

Il leva les yeux et vit une douzaine de Jotuns face à lui, l'air menaçant, alertés par les cris de leur congénère.

« Ou peut-être pas… On fait une partie de pêche aux canards ? s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Le premier qui gagne remporte le grand… »

Un Jotun se jeta sur lui, il s'écarta au dernier moment, le Jotun tomba dans l'eau.

« … lot !

- Grrrrrr ! »

Tony s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par les Jotuns. Ces derniers étaient fous de rage, l'un d'entre eux lança une sorte de stalactite (ou stalagmite selon le point de vue) à quelques mètres de lui. Il arriva enfin au campement.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'aiment un peu trop ! cria-t-il à l'attention des Asgardiens. »

Ces derniers relevèrent la tête, et s'arrêtèrent, choqués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Fandrall eut un petit rire, rire qui s'arrêta net dès que le Jotun à côté de lui tenta de l'embrocher. Il sortit son épée et lui coupa la tête. Aussitôt, ce fut l'assaut. Les Jotuns attaquaient les Asgardiens qui ripostaient. Tony trouva une lance qu'il jeta sur ses adversaires. Hogun avait abandonné son expression impassible et combattait furieusement, Volstagg avait laissé tomber son poisson pour se jeter dans la mêlée, et Sif combattait telle une déesse. Thor jeta son marteau, tout en tentant de calmer les Jotuns.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de partir ? suggéra Tony-Loki. On va finir par abîmer notre travail !

- Pour une fois, je suis… d'accord avec le beau parleur ! répondit Fandrall, tout en donnant des coups d'épée à droite à gauche.

- Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bifrost ! s'écria Thor, tout en attirant la foudre. »

Ils attendirent ce qui semblait être de longues minutes, continuant de repousser les assauts des hommes de glace.

« Il faut qu'on se rapproche ! dit Sif. Sinon, nous ne pourrons pas accéder au portail !

- Je veux bien me rapprocher de vous, dit Tony-Loki, mais je crois que le moment n'est pas très approprié.

- Loki ! Tu es vraiment un grand malade !

- C'est ce que vous sous-entendiez ! »

Ils purent enfin se regrouper, les Jotuns les encerclaient quand ils virent une forte lumière blanche. Tony-Loki n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se sentit aspiré par le portail.

* * *

Loki avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir combattu pendant des heures. C'était étrange car il n'était pourtant pas menacé. Dubitatif, il finit par regagner l'intérieur de la tour.

* * *

Tony se sentit fier au moment où il arriva à Asgard. Il n'était pas tombé et avait parfaitement supporté le voyage ! Il perdit cependant son sourire en voyant Odin qui les attendait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

- Père, je suis désolé, répondit Thor. Nous avons fait notre devoir mais les Jotuns s'en sont pris à nous.

- Ou plutôt à Loki, précisa Fandrall, mécontent. On peut savoir ce que tu as fait ? dit-il en se tournant vers le faux Loki.

- Rien du tout ! Il y en a un qui a voulu me tuer, je n'ai fait que me défendre !

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, déclara Odin. Cela sera toujours ainsi entre Asgard et Jotunheim. Thor, mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

- Merci Père.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

Thor partit le premier, suivi des guerriers. Tony leur emboîta le pas.

« Non, Loki. J'aimerai te parler. »

Tous se regardèrent, surpris par la demande du roi. Ils sortirent quand même du Bifrost, prirent leurs chevaux et se rendirent au palais. Tony se retrouva seul avec Odin, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Le roi d'Asgard prit la parole :

« Je suis très honoré de vous connaître, Monsieur Stark. Bienvenue à Asgard. »

* * *

_Yes, je l'ai fini ! Et pour me faire pardonner du retard, je l'ai fait plus long, il faut dire que j'étais inspirée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comment se fait-il qu'Odin sache que ce n'est pas son fils ? Pourquoi Loki et Tony partagent des souvenirs ? Loki va-t-il découvrir ceux de Tony ? Et lesquels ? Tout cela et bien plus encore prochainement ! A bientôt et si vous ne le savez toujours pas j'adore les reviews !_


	7. Chapter 7: Entretiens

_Coucou tout le monde ! !_

_Encore désolé du retard mais il fallait bien que je récupère de ma semaine passée dans les trains! De plus, je devais réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire. Bref, passons. Le chapitre précédent vous a plu, j'en suis ravie ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Allez assez de blablas, je vous laisse en compagnie de Papa Odin, qui croit enfin notre pauvre Tony (enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs :D). Vous découvrirez également un perso que je n'ai encore jamais vu apparaître dans les fics que j'ai pu lire (une idée ?) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Entretiens.

Tony-Loki ne dit rien, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris et méfiant. Après tout, s'il était (ou plutôt l'enveloppe corporelle de son ennemi) resté au SHIELD, on l'aurait certainement fait interné. Il attendit, Odin s'approcha de lui, le regardant avec son unique œil :

« Je reconnais que cela peut prêter à confusion, mais je sais que vous êtes Tony Stark.

- Puis-je savoir comment vous avez deviné ? Non pas que je voulais m'amuser encore longtemps à jouer les mégalo-gothiques à problèmes, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé la possibilité de m'exprimer jusqu'à maintenant.

- Heimdall voit tout depuis Asgard, il n'a cessé de veiller sur Loki. De plus, Loki a toujours été le plus résistant dans les voyages en Bifrost, de par sa magie, et est un meilleur cavalier que Thor.

- Donc c'est le canasson qui m'a trahi, je vois !

- Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas vous avoir expliqué plus tôt la situation…

- Attendez, vous êtes au courant depuis combien de temps ? l'interrompit Tony, surpris.

- Peu de temps après votre changement corporel.

- Et vous m'avez laissé dans cette situation pendant tout ce temps ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ? Vous savez que mes coéquipiers m'ont pris pour un dingue, déjà que votre fils est considéré comme un illuminé !

- Je ne vous cache pas que moi-même j'ai été surpris lorsque l'on m'a relaté les faits.

- Donc, vous vouliez me garder comme cobaye pour voir ce que ça faisait ? Je suis désolé mais j'aurai préféré choisir la personne avec laquelle j'aurai fait l'échange ! Le Borgne par exemple, comme ça j'aurai pu apprendre un tas de choses sur le SHIELD. Quoique Jarvis les espionne pour moi et me rapporte toujours tout. Voyons voir… Peut-être le soldat super coincé ? dit-il en réfléchissant. Je l'aurai dévergondé, il m'aurait remercié après… Ouais, la vertu héroïque, ça va deux minutes. Hum… Pourquoi pas la russe froide Romanoff ? Histoire de voir ce qu'elle porte sous sa combinaison… Mais il faut avoir l'esprit tordu pour vouloir être dans le corps d'une femme ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je deviens fou ! La seule personne avec laquelle je voudrais changer de corps, c'est moi-même ! Je veux retrouver MA tour ! MON armure ! MA petite-amie ! Dieu sait ce qu'il lui a fait ! Enfin, pas lui en tant que dieu !

- Votre compagne n'a rien pour l'instant.

- Ha parce que vous gardez un œil sur elle également ? Ma parole, vous avez un réseau de caméras de surveillance braqué sur nous ! Dites, y a-t-il au moins une personne qui a le droit à une vie privée ?

- Mon épouse.

- Pardon ?

- Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais que connaître ses faits et gestes. C'était sa condition pour accepter de devenir l'épouse royale. J'ai accordé sa requête.

- Elle a réussi à vous résister? Respect. Bon, pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu plus tôt ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Stark, j'ignorais qu'un phénomène pareil puisse exister. C'est une forme de magie très rare et très ancienne. Il semblerait que ce changement ait été provoqué par l'interaction entre la magie de Loki et l'énergie dégagée par votre armure. Une telle interaction n'a probablement jamais eu lieu dans l'histoire d'Asgard et des autres Royaumes. C'est même sans précédent.

- Donc vous voulez écrire un livre sur cette nouvelle forme d'interaction, histoire d'être au courant pour la prochaine fois ?

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Stark.

- Hum… Très bien. A condition que vous mettiez mon nom bien en évidence, que vous n'oubliez pas les droits d'image, et que vous me remettiez dans mon état normal ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ramené votre chère tête gothique en même temps que moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai dû faire sa punition ? Parce que le royaume des glaçons, ce n'est pas Malibu ! J'ai failli mourir empalé sur un pic!

- Je pense que Loki peut apprendre quelque chose en étant sur Midgard dans votre peau, répondit simplement Odin.

- A part comment nous réduire en bouillie, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre. C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire, je n'ai rien demandé !

- Sachez que rien ne se passe par hasard, Monsieur Stark. Ce transfert a un objectif.

- Vous parlez comme un devin, bien que vous en ayez l'apparence, vous pourriez être un peu plus explicite ? Parce que moi, je ne vois pas lequel… à part retrouver mon apparence.

- Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit avant votre départ sur Jotunheim. Je n'ai pas prononcé ces paroles sans raison. Réfléchissez-y.

- Donc, vous n'allez rien faire pour l'instant ?

- Non, de plus je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas Dieu le père tout puissant ici ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a que Loki et vous qui puissiez remédier à cet état. C'est la seule certitude que j'ai.

- Alors faites le revenir !

- Je veux que Loki apprenne d'abord de ses erreurs sur Midgard. Jotunheim était une grande erreur. Je voulais qu'il accepte cette part de lui, dit Odin d'une voix lasse. Si vous aviez vu son regard à l'annonce du jugement, il aurait préféré être condamné à mort. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il reste mon fils. Il croit qu'il n'est qu'un trophée que j'ai ramené, mais je sais qu'Asgard a été préservée à maintes reprises grâce à lui. Je ne peux pas tuer mon fils. Loki reviendra à Asgard, plus vite que ce que vous ne le croyez. Et je vous autoriserai à faire un voyage sur Midgard. Après tout, en tant que Loki, vous avez accompli la tâche qui lui a été confiée. Vous pourrez circuler librement dans Asgard, et je vous aiderai dans la mesure du possible. Je vous demanderai juste une faveur, ce qui est beaucoup compte-tenu de ce que vous avez déjà fait.

- Laquelle ? demanda Tony dubitatif.

- Faites-vous encore passer pour lui quelques temps. Mon épouse ne supporterait pas de savoir que l'esprit de son fils n'est plus… à sa place habituelle. Elle a été très fortement éprouvée par les évènements de ces derniers mois, j'ai beaucoup d'inquiétude concernant sa santé. Et ne dites rien à Thor non plus.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je lui mente ?

- Je pense que vous pouvez exprimer à la place de Loki certaines choses qu'il ne lui a jamais dites. Et que vous, vous ne savez pas non plus dire. Il est tard, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Frigga est impatiente de retrouver son fils, déclara le roi. »

Il enjoignit Tony-Loki à sortir du Bifrost avec lui. Dehors, Heimdall attendait patiemment, visage impassible. Tony se demandait brièvement s'il avait des lentilles pour avoir un regard pareil. Le cheval de Loki les attendait, ainsi que celui du roi. Tony grimaça au souvenir de sa dernière promenade à cheval.

« Nous irons au pas. Je vous présenterai officiellement mon royaume, vous êtes mon premier invité midgardien. »

Il grimpa sur son magnifique cheval, Tony fit de même avec celui de Loki et ils partirent en direction de la cité.

« Monsieur Stark, voici le royaume d'Asgard. »

Tony regardait, impressionné par la cité d'or.

* * *

Loki était d'humeur maussade. Son séjour sur Midgard se passait fort bien, si l'on considérait qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour le moment, mais être à la place de l'homme de métal n'était pas de tout repos. Il avait toujours des responsabilités à droite à gauche, devait signer tout un tas de papiers, répondre à des coups de fils dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité. De plus, il n'avait recroisé aucun Avenger pour le moment, ce qui était fort regrettable car était plus qu'heureux de se faire passer pour son ennemi sous leur nez. Il rejoignit le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il s'arrêta net en voyant un homme noir dans un costume bleu foncé dans la pièce. L'homme se tourna vers lui et eut un grand sourire :

« Hé ben ! Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un sacré coup ! Jouer les héros en bande n'a pas l'air de te réussir ! dit l'homme en lui donnant une petite tape amicale.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Loki-Tony, méfiant à l'égard de ce nouveau venu.

- Je viens rendre visite à mon ami, ne me dis pas que je te dérange ? Quoique j'ai cru comprendre que toi et Pepper… dit Rhodes avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Quoi, moi et Pepper ?

- Tu t'es enfin casé ! Je n'aurai jamais cru voir le grand Tony Stark casé et bien sage, acceptant de travailler en bande un jour ! Mon vieux, fais gaffe à toi, tu t'encroûtes !

- Comment oses-tu me traiter de pâté en croûte ? dit Loki d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Relax Tony ! Ça me fait drôle de te voir comme ça. Tu as grandi d'un coup.

- Les hommes changent avec l'âge, répondit Loki avec un air de sagesse. Peut-être devrais-tu prendre exemple sur moi ?

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de liberté, répondit Rhodes en riant. Je ne tiens pas à être enchaîné tout de suite.

- Pourtant ne sommes-nous pas fait pour être privés de liberté ?

- Tu te prends pour un esclavagiste ou quoi ? demanda Rhodes, surpris d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Tony.

- Rien, oublie, je dis des choses étranges, je suis éreinté par ma journée. Un verre ?

- Là je te retrouve ! Volontiers ! »

Loki-Tony et Rhodes trinquèrent en souriant. Rhodes lui demanda comment s'était déroulée sa mission au sein des Avengers, ce à quoi Loki répondit en reprenant le portrait peu flatteur de Fury à son égard (non sans grimacer intérieurement). Rhodes enchaîna avec les réactions du gouvernement américain par rapport à leur intervention et leurs réticences de départ.

« Tu sais, finit-il par dire, ils n'ont toujours pas renoncé au fait d'acquérir ton armure pour armer nos soldats.

- Comment cela ? demanda le faux Tony, soudainement intéressé.

- Avec ce que tu as pu faire le mois dernier, ils sont encore plus intimement convaincus de son utilité. Notre armée aurait pu facilement anéantir ces Chitauris s'ils étaient tous armés comme toi.

- Les Chitauris sont un peuple très puissant, une armée d'hommes de métal n'aurait pas suffi, siffla Loki, mécontent des propos de « l'ami » de Stark.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, vous les avez vaincus ! Ils n'étaient pas si puissants que ça.

- Non, c'est faux ! Et j'… La tête de Bouc est très rusée ! Elle pratique la magie et est la reine du chaos.

- Mais vous avez fini par l'arrêter ! Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est qu'un pauvre fou qui croit que le monde lui appartient.

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Loki-Tony, de plus en plus énervé.

- Tony, ça ne va vraiment pas bien ! dit Rhodes de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Hum… désolé, finit par dire Loki-Tony, en tentant de reprendre son sang-froid.

- Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir, dit Rhodes en quittant le canapé. Tu sais, finit-il par dire, ils vont revenir te faire une proposition.

- Et quel bénéfice en retirerai-je ? demanda le dieu de la Malice.

- Aucun, si ce n'est d'œuvrer pour notre monde, comme tu le fais déjà avec les Avengers.

- Seul un Iron-Man peut régner sur notre monde.

- Je te savais mégalo mais à ce point ! Comment peux-tu parler comme ça ! On croirait entendre ce dieu que vous avez arrêté ! Il t'a perverti ou quoi ? Je te laisse, je crois que j'en ai assez entendu ! dit Rhodes très énervé. Salut ! »

Rhodes s'en alla, laissant Loki seul et furieux à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Il avait perdu le contrôle, courroucé par les propos de ce type de l'armée, qui était ami avec ce Stark en plus. De colère, il jeta son verre contre le mur, le brisant par la même occasion. Il prit un ascenseur, et instinctivement, descendit dans le laboratoire de l'homme de métal. Il fit les cent pas, souhaitant se venger de cet homme. Il regarda ensuite l'armure d'Iron-Man. Puis esquissa un sourire. C'était peut-être le moment de l'essayer.

* * *

Rhodes était parti depuis deux bonnes heures, en colère contre son ami. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ! Il savait que Tony avait un côté mégalo, il aimait être admiré, mais de là à se croire le roi du monde ! De plus, il avait quand même changé depuis qu'il avait failli mourir par deux voire trois fois si l'on y repensait. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il se décida à passer un coup de fil.

« Allo ?

- Pepper, c'est Rhodes à l'appareil.

- Rhodes ! s'exclama la jolie rousse. Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es enfin revenu de ta mission ?

- Oui, de retour sur le continent américain, ça fait du bien. Dis-moi, j'ai appris pour toi et Tony, mes félicitations.

- Merci, c'est gentil et inattendu. Je finissais par ne plus y croire.

- Je suis content pour vous deux. Je voulais savoir, je viens de lui rendre visite et je l'ai trouvé plutôt bizarre.

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Pour être honnête, il a changé depuis sa mission Avengers et cette attaque. Il a voulu se sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Heureusement il en est ressorti vivant, mais quelque chose en lui s'est brisé. Et il doit être encore perturbé, d'autant plus que Loki est revenu il y a quelques jours, il s'était échappé d'Asgard. Il ne dit rien mais…

- Il est revenu ici ? Le dieu ? Tony l'a vu ?

- Oui, il a atterri littéralement dans la tour, ce sont ses propres mots.

- Ils se sont battus ?

- A priori oui, vu les traces du carnage, mais je n'ai rien vu j'étais en déplacement.

- Très bien, je comprends. Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser.

- D'accord, on se revoit prochainement ?

- Promis, au revoir Pepper. »

Rhodes raccrocha, pensif. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que son ami était aussi mal en point. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement en repensant à ses derniers mots. _Il t'a perverti ou quoi ?_ Et si Loki avait encore frappé ? Tony était en danger, il devait agir.

* * *

_Alors, surprises par l'arrivée de Rhodes dans l'intrigue ? J'avoue que j'ai hésité à l'intégrer mais après tout c'est l'ami de Tony, il le connait bien. J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Tony va-t-il trouver la solution pour rétablir le changement de corps ? Loki va-t-il pouvoir se faire passer encore longtemps pour Tony ? Je vous dis à bientôt et pensez à la review !_


	8. Chapter 8: Science de l'un

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Tout d'abord je vous souhaite de joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de chocolat (miam !). L'accueil que vous avez réservé à Rhodes m'a fait très plaisir, j'en suis heureuse ! Merci pour vos petits mots. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (avec un œuf en chocolat -) )!_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Science de l'un…

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ?

- Jarvis, nous allons faire un petit tour. Prépare mon armure, demanda Loki d'une voix autoritaire.

- Laquelle Monsieur ?

- Hum, la première, dit Loki en ne réfléchissant pas davantage.

- Tout de suite Monsieur. »

Loki se plaça au milieu de la pièce, là où la plateforme de mise d'armure était sortie du sol. Il fut légèrement surpris au début par toutes les petites machines qui sortaient du sol et qui fixaient ses jambes, son torse et ses bras, mais très vite, il afficha un air déterminé. L'armure se mit en place progressivement, tandis que Jarvis lui donnait quelques informations sur le temps et autres paramètres qu'il écouta d'une oreille distraite. Juste avant que le casque ne se referme complètement sur lui, il sourit méchamment. Stark n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

Tony avait regardé de tous côtés Asgard. C'était une très belle cité, bien qu'un peu trop médiévale à son goût. Odin lui avait fait un tour complet de son royaume, avec une description en bon et due forme. Une fois rentré au palais, Frigga s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras, murmurant à quel point elle était heureuse de son retour et de ce qu'il avait fait. Tony crut étouffer, la reine avait plus de poigne qu'il ne le pensait. Thor arriva juste après, et Odin annonça que Loki était pardonné pour ses erreurs. Thor félicita joyeusement Tony-Loki, annonçant qu'il était heureux de sa rédemption. Il lui assena une claque vigoureuse dans les épaules qui manqua de le faire tomber. Puis les deux princes d'Asgard furent conviés à un gigantesque banquet en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient tenté de maintenir la paix à Jotunheim.

Tony assista à ce qui ressemblait à une peinture d'un banquet d'Antiquité. Partout, les gens mangeaient et buvaient, tout en parlant à voix haute. Des musiciens et des danseuses faisaient office de divertissement. Il y avait une forte influence médiévale dans leur art, Tony se demanda qui avait inspiré l'autre. Barbe rousse ne changeait rien à ses habitudes de Jotunheim et mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main (sauf les plats en métal) d'un rire tonitruant. Hogun restait calme malgré la bonne humeur contagieuse (vraiment impossible à dérider celui-là !), Fandrall était entouré de jeunes Asgardiennes qui gloussaient, et Sif trinquait avec Thor joyeusement. Tony soupçonnait que la déesse de la Guerre avait un penchant pour le dieu de la Foudre. Le savait-il ? Etait-elle au courant que l'Asgardien était tombé amoureux d'une midgardienne ? Tony se mit dans un coin et goûta à tous les plats, c'était très bon et il était affamé. Juste au moment où il commençait à se détendre, Thor le rejoint avec un grand sourire.

« Alors petit frère, on se cache ?

- Si j'avais voulu jouer à cache-cache, je me serais dissimulé dans un recoin sombre et à l'abri des regards pour que tu me trouves, dit Tony-Loki avec un air de sous-entendu.

- A la bonne heure, revoilà le Loki taquin et espiègle que j'ai toujours connu! s'exclama Thor en lui donnant une nouvelle tape dans les épaules, ce qui projeta la tête de Tony-Loki presque dans son assiette. Tony grimaça intérieurement. Etaient-ils tous obligés de se donner des coups pour avoir l'air viril ?

- Tu es bien calme depuis notre retour, dit Thor.

- La discrétion est une qualité chez moi, dit Tony fièrement.

- HAHAHA ! Loki ! Quitte cet air renfrogné et souries ! Ce banquet est aussi en ton honneur !

- Dans ce cas nous devrions arroser ça !

- Tu parles bien mon frère! Trinquons et buvons d'une traite ! A ton retour parmi nous !»

Tony prit sa chope remplie de ce qui semblait être du vin, trinqua avec le dieu de la Foudre et bu. Il crut tomber de son banc, et s'étouffa. C'était beaucoup plus fort que du vin, encore plus que du whisky. Il chercha et trouva ce qui semblait être de l'eau, mais c'était infect. Il recracha sur son voisin d'en face, toussa, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. A côté de lui, Thor éclatait de rire, sa chope déjà terminée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ? cracha Tony, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ta boisson préférée… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Hey toi ! Tu m'as craché dessus ! dit le voisin d'en face, un grand baraqué qui attrapa Tony par le cou.

- Je… n'ai… pas fait exprès, bégaya Tony, tout en retenant sa respiration, l'autre avait une haleine pestilentielle.

- C'est cela ! Je vois bien que tu cherches de nouveau à semer la discorde ! dit-il en postillonnant.

- J'ai décidé de devenir sobre, expliqua Tony avec le plus grand sérieux. Mon séjour à Jotunheim m'a permis de me désintoxiquer, non sans difficulté. Vous savez, difficile d'organiser une réunion des Alcooliques anonymes là-bas, ils ne sont pas d'un très grande écoute.

- Tu te moques de moi ? cria la brute.

- Du calme, Baltrog ! dit Thor en riant. Loki ne tient plus l'alcool.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, marmonna ledit Baltrog en relâchant Tony-Loki et reprenant sa chope.

- Les Alcooliques anonymes ? demanda Thor interrogateur. Qu'est-ce donc ? Une société secrète ?

- Heu, une organisation sur Midgard, très répandue, bafouilla Tony en guise d'excuse. Il paraît qu'ils aident les gens qui boivent trop.

- Hum, étrange, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, dit le dieu songeur.

- C'est le Faucon qui m'en a parlé… A priori, certains agents ont des problèmes de ce genre.

- Très étrange. Petit frère, tu devrais profiter un peu plus de cette fête !»

Au même moment, une musique entraînante débuta. Les Asgardiens ravis, se prirent la main et entamèrent une sorte de ronde. Tony réfléchit, après tout, il pouvait également tirer avantage du dieu de la malice.

« C'est vrai, je crois que je devrai m'amuser un peu plus ce soir, répondit Tony-Loki joyeusement. »

Il se leva, sous le regard amusé de Thor, et s'intégra à la bande de danseurs. Il ne connaissait aucun mouvement, et fit comme il avait l'habitude de faire dans une situation de ce genre, c'est-à-dire n'importe quoi, ce qui créa une joyeuse cacophonie au sein des convives. Tony oublia complètement qu'il était Loki et profita pleinement des festivités (le « vin » ne devait pas y être étranger). Thor riait en voyant son frère aussi détendu et insouciant et le rejoint pour les danses suivantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la troisième et retournèrent s'assoir sur un banc, s'esclaffant comme deux camarades de lycée.

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était de se déhancher sur un crincrin!

- Je l'ai bien vu, crois-moi, tu étais complètement décalé !

- Je suis le roi du disco ! Ne plaisante pas !

- Tu sais que tu es plus doué que moi en danse, quoique pour ce que je viens de voir ce soir, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr ! dit Thor en riant.

- Alors, on s'amuse bien ce soir le beau parleur ? demanda Fandrall en les voyant.

- Ho que oui ! dit Tony en rigolant. C'est la fête ce soir ! Allez, souriez bébé Cadum ! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent !

- Tu me cherches encore ?

- Du calme, Fandrall ! Loki plaisante. Au fait c'est quoi un bébé Cadum ? »

Mais Tony avait perdu son sourire. Il voyait devant lui des immeubles défiler à vive allure. Il baissa la tête et eut un hoquet de frayeur. Il avait l'impression de porter son armure. Ou plutôt Loki se baladait dans son armure.

* * *

Loki devait reconnaître que l'homme de métal était très ingénieux. Son armure était surprenante, il pouvait tout voir. La sensation était grisante, exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour se débarrasser du souvenir de la visite de l'ami de Stark. Au début, il allait ce qu'il lui semblait être doucement et croyait maîtriser l'armure, mais l'énergie le propulsa plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il faillit entrer dans un avion, ce dont Jarvis ne cessa de l'avertir au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'appareil. Puis, une fois plus à l'aise, il décida d'aller encore plus vite, et il quitta rapidement le continent américain. Il traversa l'océan, ne voyant presque rien, mais émerveillé par les étoiles. Il atteignit enfin un autre continent.

« Monsieur vous êtes en France, le jour se lève. »

Loki n'en revenait pas, cela faisait seulement une petite heure qu'il avait quitté New-York. Le paysage était complètement différent, bientôt il atteignit Paris. Il vit de grands monuments bizarres. Il continua son vol. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il songea avec du recul qu'il n'avait pas examiné les autres fonctions de l'armure.

« Bien, dit-il. A quoi sert tout ceci ? »

Il sentit un bouton sur le flanc et appuya dessus. Aussitôt, une petite trappe s'ouvrit et des petits missiles filèrent en direction d'une forêt avec un petit bip.

« Monsieur, vous venez d'activer les petites fusées à effet rapide sur des arbres et des oiseaux. »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait faire que la forêt explosa. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, sous l'effet de surprise. Soucieux à l'idée de se faire repérer, il fit aussitôt demi-tour et se dirigea vers New-York, contredisant Jarvis qui lui disait que les satellites l'avaient pris sur le fait, en pleine déforestation intensive, ce qui était mauvais pour son image d'écologiste. Il finit par rire, après tout ce n'était que des arbres, mais s'il souhaitait prendre le pouvoir, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite. Loki était euphorique, désormais il pourrait frapper n'importe où. Repérant une petite tour à la pointe de la France, il tendit le bras. La tour vola en morceaux. Loki survola de nouveau l'océan, puis à l'approche de New-York et de la tour Stark, leva la tête et vit la lune. Pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à son grand frère et à Stark ? Galvanisé, il prit la direction du ciel, poussant la puissance à son paroxysme.

« Monsieur, vous perdez de l'énergie.

- Tais-toi, crétin, rétorqua Loki, concentré sur sa tâche. Plus vite.

- Monsieur, je dois vous signaler…

- J'ai dit la ferme !

- Vous avez choisi la toute première Mark, enfin si on exclue celle que vous avez fabriquée en Afghanistan.

- Et alors ?

- Je perçois la formation de givre sur ce modèle, qui n'est pas conçu pour les voyages en espace. Vous vous en étiez rendu compte lors de votre premier vol. »

Comme pour donner raison à l'Intelligence Artificielle, l'armure se figea. Loki ralentit puis tout aussi rapidement qu'à l'aller, il chuta, sans possibilité de relancer l'armure.

« Jarvis, remets ce machin en route !

- Il faut que vous soyez à quelques mètres du sol pour que le givre disparaisse, il fait un peu plus frais que d'habitude.

- Quoi ? Non !»

Loki crut voir sa dernière heure arriver. Juste au moment où il allait s'écraser sur le toit d'un immeuble, il tendit les bras vers le sol, comme si cela lui permettrait d'amortir sa chute. A cet instant, l'armure se remit en route, et l'énergie provenant des gants firent exploser le toit. Loki quitta l'endroit le plus rapidement possible, et retourna à la tour Stark. Il comptait atterrir en douceur, mais il se passa l'inverse et il tomba lourdement sur le toit, traversa le salon et s'écrasa misérablement. Loki gémit. Cette armure comportait beaucoup d'imperfections, même si certaines des idées de la tête de métal étaient plutôt bonnes. Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche en titubant, il avait mal partout. Les voyages en Bifrost étaient bien plus stables.

* * *

Tony avait la tête qui tournait, comme s'il avait effectué plusieurs loopings. Aucun doute que Tête-de-Bouc avait volé dans son armure. Tony serra les poings, maudit Mégalo gothique ! Et dire Odin était censé le surveiller.

« Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, petite langue ! dit Fandrall moqueur. »

Tony n'allait pas laisser passer cela impuni et décida de riposter. Une musique lente se fit entendre, et des Asgardiens invitaient de jeunes filles à danser. Fandrall se tenait devant lui, pompeux. Tony-Loki se leva, et tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Fandrall crut d'abord à une blague mais devant son air très sérieux, perdit de sa superbe.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse, ho, beau blond ?

- Loki, dit Fandrall franchement inquiet et regardant à droite à gauche. Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, il me manque quelque chose pour être ta partenaire.

- Tu veux que je les fasse apparaître ? lui demanda Tony. Aucun problème, si c'est ce que tu souhaites !

- Non ! s'exclama Fandrall.

- Ne me gâches pas ce plaisir, c'est ma chanson préféré. Allez, d'Artagnan ! Une petite danse !

- Tu aurais peur de Loki ? dit Thor en riant. »

Extrêmement gêné, Fandrall n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il prit la main de Tony, qui lui fit un grand sourire et ils se mirent sur la piste. Alors que le guerrier allait se placer à l'autre bout de la piste du côté des cavaliers, Tony l'attrapa par la taille et commença à le faire valser.

« Loki ! Lâche-moi ! Tu es encore plus cinglé que ce que je ne pensais !

- Détends-toi ! Je t'apprends juste quelques petits trucs pour séduire à la mode midgardienne. Regarde, moi je suis bien avec toi, dit le faux dieu en se collant à lui. »

Fandrall devint rouge comme une tomate et détourna son regard. Les autres convives les regardaient évoluer sur la piste, très intrigués. Volstagg, une fois la surprise passée, se mit à pouffer de rire en compagnie de Thor. Même Hogun avait le sourire ! Sif avait un air choqué et ne pouvait plus refermer la bouche. La musique sembla durer des heures pour le pauvre guerrier. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta. Il s'écarta promptement de celui qu'il prenait pour Loki, mais ce dernier le retint et se pencha à son oreille.

« La prochaine fois que tu me traites de beau parleur ou que tu me manques de respect, je te transforme _réellement_ en femme. »

Puis, comme si de rien était, il prit la main du soldat et lui fit un baisemain avec un sourire en coin. Fandrall quitta aussitôt la salle, sous les regards curieux. Thor éclata de rire et le rejoint.

« Mon frère, je n'avais aucune idée de tes préférences…

- Juste une petite plaisanterie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

- Au contraire, c'était très divertissant ! Tu es en pleine forme !

- Oui, enfin, je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher. Je suis un peu… épuisé, dit Tony, prenant conscience de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps.

« Bonne nuit Loki.

- Bonne nuit Thor.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, lui dit-il.»

Tony hocha la tête et quitta la fête. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la scène, il imaginait la Tête-de-Bouc, s'il savait ! Il rejoignit sans peine les appartements de Loki, y entra, enleva ses vêtements et s'écroula sur le lit. Il avait mal partout, à cause du travail effectué sur Jotunheim. Puis comme par enchantement, elle disparut d'un coup. Comme par magie. Tony se redressa. Odin avait rendu les pouvoirs de Loki. Finalement, son plan prenait la bonne direction. Il allait se servir de la magie de Loki pour retrouver son corps.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je sais qu'on voit moins Loki mais c'est tellement drôle d'imaginer Tony dans toutes ces situations ! Et puis, je crois qu'il a le droit de prendre sa revanche, non ? Que va-t-il se passer prochainement ? Fandrall va-t-il tomber amoureux de Loki ? Tony va-t-il décider de rester dans la peau du dieu de la malice ? A bientôt et 1,2,3 : review !_

_PS : Je me suis encore amusée à glisser une petite référence à Sherlock Holmes avec la scène de la valse entre Holmes et Watson, mais remaniée à ma sauce, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	9. Chapter 9: Magie de l'autre

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Je suis désolée désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai été bien occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez à reviewer (il me semble que j'en ai un peu moins, vous n'aimez plus ?)!Je vous laisse savourer la suite. Bonne lecture!_

_A __**Jack-frost**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Si tu kiffes, j'en suis ravie !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : … Magie de l'autre

Tony se réveilla le lendemain, reposé et de bonne humeur. La petite réception de la veille l'avait enchanté, finalement la vie à Asgard était plutôt agréable. Son petit-déjeuner était déjà servi et il profita du moment présent sur la terrasse, regardant le soleil se lever sur la cité. Puis il prit une longue douche bien chaude, sifflotant une chanson d'AC/DC. Puis il s'habilla et quitta ses appartements (ou plutôt ceux de Loki). Il croisa quelques gardes qui le saluèrent au passage. Il arriva enfin au seuil du palais. Il décida de se promener dans les jardins. En passant, il aperçut Fandrall qui fit demi-tour dès qu'il le vit. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, il s'était bien amusé avec le guerrier, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Tony se sentait plus à l'aise dans son rôle, à priori le mégalo-gothique avait un côté petit plaisantin que le milliardaire possédait. Cela le surprenait de ce côté, il considérait Loki comme un dieu qui faisait un caprice parce qu'il n'avait pas son trône. Il admirait le paysage, tentant de se vider la tête.

« Vous êtes bien matinal, Monsieur Stark, dit Odin en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Je profite des avantages de ma visite imprévue, dit Tony-Loki. Vous avez rendu ses pouvoirs à votre fils.

- En effet, j'estimais qu'il était temps pour lui de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences ?

- Je vous fais confiance, Monsieur Stark.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé votre rejeton se balader dans mon armure ? Si jamais il l'a abîmé…

- Loki n'a pas causé de gros dommages et il n'est pas près de recommencer. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? dit Tony-Loki en prenant le sac. Hou là, ça pèse une tonne votre machin !

- L'un de mes conseillers a retrouvé cet ouvrage dans notre bibliothèque. Il parle d'une ancienne civilisation qui a disparu depuis de très nombreuses années. Cette civilisation pratiquait la méditation et parlait d'esprits réincarnés ou projetés. Je pense que cela pourrait être un point de départ pour vos recherches.

- Et bien… merci.

- J'espère que vous trouverez la solution. Mais vous n'avez pas oublié notre accord ?

- J'ignorais que nous avions un accord pour que je retrouve mon corps, dit Tony-Loki en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous devez parler à Thor, de ce que Loki ressent vis-à-vis de lui.

- Comment pourrai-je savoir ce que Tête-de-Bouc ressent pour lui ? Ah si je sais ! Il a essayé de le tuer deux fois si mes calculs sont exacts.

- Loki n'a jamais dit à Thor qu'il lui en voulait, ni pourquoi. Et vous, Monsieur Stark, vous avez également un problème pour exprimer vos émotions.

- J'espère que je suis au moins rémunéré pour tout le travail que vous me demandez. Très bien, je parlerai à Thor.

- Je vous remercie et si vous avez besoin d'assistance dans vos recherches n'hésitez pas. »

Odin partit, laissant Tony légèrement contrarié. S'il devait en plus régler les problèmes de relation entre frères, il en avait pour la fin du monde. Il regarda les premières pages de l'ouvrage que le Père de-Toute-Chose lui avait donné. C'était un très bel ouvrage, un peu comme ceux que Loki possédait dans sa propre bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit mais fut rapidement frustré en voyant tous les symboles. S'il devait en plus faire de la traduction... C'était Pepper qui était douée pour les langues étrangères, pas lui. Et également la Veuve Noire. Son esprit songea rapidement à toute la bande qui était sur Terre et ne se souciait pas à priori de son sort. Le Captain coincé devait toujours être en mission, Bruce avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait repartir en Inde pendant quelques temps, et le Piaf qui voyait toujours tout avait de la merde dans les yeux. Tony soupira bruyamment, autant se mettre tout de suite à l'ouvrage. Il fit demi-tour, déterminé à mettre fin aux agissements de la Tête-de-Bouc et se promettant de le lui faire payer.

* * *

Loki s'était enfermé dans le laboratoire de Tony. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, d'une part à cause de ses courbatures suite à son voyage dans l'armure, d'autre part parce que la petite-amie de Tony n'avait cessé de lui demander où il était passé. Loki avait été très impoli, lui disant que cela ne la concernait en aucune façon. La jolie rousse avait été blessée par ses propos et avait quitté la chambre, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Loki pensait tirer avantage de sa situation actuelle, malheureusement les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Il devait se ressaisir. Sa balade avait eu au moins un avantage, il avait pu voir toutes les possibilités que représentait cette armure. Il y voyait même des points à améliorer, grâce à la magie, si seulement il l'avait ! Il savait la maîtriser, il était le meilleur, Thor ne savait que lancer Mjolnir et lancer des éclairs, en réalité c'était lui le plus puissant, lui qui aurait dû être proclamé roi !

Loki sentit la colère gronder en lui et sans faire attention, appuya sur un des boutons du clavier. Aussitôt un serveur qu'il n'avait pas vu apparut. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas exploré tous les dossiers de l'homme de métal. Il ordonna à Jarvis d'ouvrir leur contenu. Il contenait tous les plans des différentes versions de l'armure, un dossier Avengers que Loki se mit à lire avidement. A priori le mégalo avait fait des recherches sur chacun des membres ainsi que du SHIELD. C'était très instructif. Puis il arriva à un dernier dossier nommé RUSHES. Loki l'ouvrit, il y avait toute une série de vidéos. Que pouvaient-elles lui révéler ? Il lança la première vidéo. Il fut surpris de voir Sark au premier plan, très mal au point avec des bandages autour du torse et entouré de mortels masqués et armés. Le dieu de la malice se serait amusé en temps normal de ce qui était arrivé à l'homme de métal mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il vivait à sa place depuis quelques temps. Il enchaîna ensuite les vidéos d'essai pour la mise au point de son armure. Le milliardaire était très ingénieux et s'il y avait bien une chose que Loki devait reconnaître à son ennemi, c'était sa ténacité. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'assoupit au beau milieu d'un essai de Stark qui avait fini en vol plané.

* * *

Tony avait mis la chambre sens dessus dessous afin de dénicher quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de près ou de loin au livre que le druide lui avait donné. Mais rien, pas la moindre information ! Tony fut tenté d'abandonner et d'emprunter le Bifrost incognito pour exiger le retour de l'être qui avait pris son apparence. Mais il se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas abandonner ! Il emprunta un ouvrage et commença sa lecture. Là encore des signes bizarres, des petits schémas. Le mégalo n'avait donc rien dans sa bibliothèque que tout le monde comprendrait ? Il trouva enfin un ouvrage à sa portée Principes de la magie. Tony l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il fut déçu en lisant le sommaire, il n'y avait rien sur le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, mais il découvrit plusieurs sorts intéressants et il poursuivit sa lecture. L'ouvrage contenait de belles illustrations et racontait tout le b.a.-ba. Puisque qu'il allait devoir utiliser la magie, autant s'entraîner ! Enthousiasmé à cette idée, Tony dénicha rapidement un sortilège assez simple (changer l'apparence d'un objet). Il fallait faire une potion et en déposer quelques gouttes sur ledit objet pour le transformer. Tony se mit en quête du matériel dont il aurait besoin pour réaliser la potion et se mit à l'ouvrage. Le chaudron diffusait une douce fumée et une agréable chaleur. Serein, Tony ferma les yeux.

* * *

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé d'une grotte sombre, encore plus sombre que le royaume d'Hela ou Jotunheim. Il avait mal, puis la terreur en voyant que son cœur était relié à une drôle de machine qui était son seul moyen de rester en vie, puis la peur, des plans qui ressemblaient à une armure, le travail dans des conditions difficiles, l'évasion. Aucun doute, cela avait un rapport avec Stark, la première vidéo qu'il avait vu devait y être pour quelque chose. Réellement ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ce rêve de manière aussi précise ? Un déclic se fit, il avait déjà vécu un moment similaire, lorsqu'il avait rêvé de Jotunheim. Des souvenirs. C'était le souvenir de Stark dans cette grotte. Loki s'interrogea, y avait-il moyen de déclencher les souvenirs de Stark et vice-versa ? Quelles autres révélations pourrait-il lui apporter ? Est-ce que cela se passait uniquement pendant le sommeil.

« Jarvis, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes des notes. Et que tu ne fasses aucun commentaire à ce que je dirai ni que tu en parles à qui que ce soit si l'on t'interroge.

- Où dois-je les enregistrer et sous quel nom, Monsieur ?

- Dans le serveur privé et sous l'intitulé... Hum, il faut que ce soit discret et explicite à la fois. Transmission de pensées ?

- Vous voulez parler de Télépathie, Monsieur ?

- C'est comme cela que l'on dit ? Parfait.

- Je vous écoute Monsieur. »

Loki énuméra tous les points suspects depuis son changement corporel, à partir de ses souvenirs de Jotunheim en passant par celui de Stark. Puis il songea à toutes sortes d'hypothèses pouvant expliquer ce phénomène et entreprit des recherches dans ce sens. Il y avait peut-être un moyen d'accéder aux souvenirs d'un mortel. Puis il eut un hoquet de frayeur en voyant un chaudron laisser échapper de grosses volutes de fumées. La potion allait exploser.

* * *

Tony émergea brusquement de son rêve, en alerte. Il était à la fois effrayé par ce dont il avait rêvé (son séjour en Afghanistan) et fébrile. La potion faisait de gros bouillons, et n'avait pas du tout la même couleur que ce qui était indiqué sur le livre. Il tenta désespérément d'éteindre le feu, mais comme par hasard il n'y arriva pas. Il retira brusquement le chaudron.

SPLOCH !

Le contenu du chaudron explosa, projetant de la potion un peu partout, y compris sur Tony-Loki. Tony sentit la potion commencer à lui brûler la peau, il se précipita dans la salle de bains, entra dans la douche et mit les jets à fond tout en enlevant les vêtements puis se frotta vigoureusement avec ses mains devenues bleues. Il parvint à se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable, prit une serviette qu'il noua autour de la taille et se regarda dans la glace. La tête de Jotun qu'il arborait disparaissait peu à peu pour retrouver une apparence plus humaine. Tony se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et faillit tomber à la renverse. Certains objets avaient explosé, d'autres avaient une partie modifiée, comme le canapé dont le bout était transformé en table. En revanche un arbre gigantesque avait poussé à la place de l'espèce de porte-manteau. Ses branches s'étaient déployées à l'extérieur. Des gardes entrèrent soudainement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Prince Loki ? Vous allez bien ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit incident de magie, je vais réparer tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit Tony-Loki avait un grand sourire. »

Les gardes surpris par le désordre de la pièce, partirent sans broncher. Tony-Loki grimaça, il allait devoir ranger ce désordre et il n'en avait aucune idée. Le dieu de la Malice allait le tuer s'il apprenait ça. Il pâlit. Il avait revécu ses souvenirs les plus sombres, ceux où il avait failli mourir. A l'époque, il se raccrochait à l'espoir de l'armure qu'il créait et qui permettrait d'échapper aux terroristes. Il était étrange qu'il ait rêvé de tout cela, alors qu'il se raccrochait à la magie de Loki pour se sortir du pétrin.

« _Au moins, tu ne risques pas de mourir ici, sauf s'il n'aiment pas les baobabs_, se dit-il. »

Il mit des vêtements propres et entreprit de ranger un peu le désordre qu'il avait créé.

* * *

Rhodes laissa sonner un bon moment, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il essayait de joindre son interlocuteur. Enfin, la personne décrocha :

« Allo ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très facile à joindre.

- C'est l'une des premières dispositions que je dois prendre dans mon travail. Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-eu mon numéro ?

- James Rhodes, vous me connaissez déjà, je suis un ami de Stark. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Qu'est-ce que le milliardaire égocentrique a encore fait ?

- Ou plutôt ce que Loki lui a fait, rectifia Rhodes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la personne interloquée.

- Loki est revenu à la tour Stark et depuis Tony a un comportement très étrange.

- Vous pensez qu'il le manipule ?

- Je l'ignore mais je veux en être certain et il nous faut agir avec la plus grande prudence. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous.

- Très bien. Quelle sera ma mission ? »

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. Tony va-t-il réussir à se débarrasser du baobab ? Qui est la mystérieuse personne que Rhodes a contactée ? Loki va-t-il percer les mécanismes du déclenchement des souvenirs ? Je vous dis à bientôt et pensez, pensez aux reviews !_


	10. Chapter 10: Tentatives de communication

_Coucou ! !_

_De retour avec le 10__e__ chapitre de cette histoire ! Ça me fait un peu bizarre, j'avais imaginé une histoire bien plus courte au départ (va falloir que je me méfie de moi-même). Donc merci à celles qui continuent de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot, ça me remet du baume au cœur, car j'ai parfois l'impression que l'histoire plaît moins par le faible nombre de reviews et ça me rend toute triste :-(_

_Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite de cette fic, avec en révélation, la mystérieuse personne que Rhodes a contacté ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tentatives de communication

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla et mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Loki. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à éliminer le baobab et comble de malchance en voulant inverser le sort, de la végétation était sortie de nulle part, donnant l'impression qu'il vivait désormais en Amazonie plutôt que dans une cité asgardienne. En revanche, il avait réussi à maîtriser certains sortilèges de base et c'est avec bonheur qu'il fit voler son plateau de petit-déjeuner vers lui. La magie avait quelque chose de fascinant, et Tony ne pouvait que comprendre l'intérêt de Loki pour cet art qui était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se demanda vaguement si Thor s'était déjà intéressé à la magie.

Tony se redressa et songea à sa dernière conversation avec Odin. Il allait devoir exprimer à la place du dieu de la malice ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir, Loki était un mégalo fou et obsédé par l'esprit de vengeance. Ses origines l'avaient fortement perturbé, ok. Qu'avait-il déduit de plus depuis qu'il était ici ? Que Loki n'avait jamais été apprécié par les 3 Mousquetaires et par d'Artagnan(e). Il s'était bien rendu compte du peu de considération de leur part sur Jotunheim. Au contraire, ils étaient toujours fidèles et respectueux envers Thor. Conclusion : Loki n'avait jamais vraiment été aimé, il devait se sentir isolé et il leur en voulait. Cela pouvait faire un premier point à aborder. Deuxième : Loki aurait voulu gouverner Asgard mais c'était Thor qui avait été choisi, tandis qu'il aurait joué le rôle de messager de paix pour les Schtroumf. Bien et ensuite ?

Tony se prit la tête entre ses mains. C'était trop complexe, comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cette mission ? Il pensa à Pepper et à ses amis. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, que le mégalo-gothique qui était dans son corps prenait soin d'elle. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la traite avec bassesse, elle représentait l'espoir et la lumière pour Tony. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il tenait tellement à elle ! Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui, jamais. Et Tony comprit ce qu'Odin voulait lui dire. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expression d'amour paternel, il ne l'avait appris que lorsqu'il était entré en possession de son héritage par le SHIELD. Lui qui se croyait différent d'Howard ne l'était pas. Tony était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il cachait tous ses sentiments sous une tonne d'humour et de second degré et il n'avait jamais rien dit d'intime à personne.

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche, tout en réfléchissant. Il voulait parler au dieu du Tonnerre aujourd'hui, ensuite il demanderait à Odin de le renvoyer sur Terre ou qu'il fasse venir son identité corporel pour retrouver son apparence normale. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Le seul problème concernait la Tête-de-Bouc, qu'aurait-il vraiment dit à son frère ? Si seulement il pouvait entrer en communication avec lui, par n'importe quel moyen ! Et l'idée jaillit d'elle-même ! Loki avait forcément un pouvoir qui lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit d'un autre, lui-même avait pu découvrir certains de ses souvenirs et voir ce qu'il faisait sur Terre et vice-versa. Il devait se mettre au travail immédiatement. Il espéra fortement que cela marcherait.

* * *

Loki se réveilla et tourna machinalement la tête vers là où aurait dû se trouver Pepper mais elle n'était pas là. Il se sentit légèrement coupable, cette femme était très attachée à Tony et travaillait avec lui depuis de nombreuses années, comme il avait pu le lire dans les dossiers de l'homme de métal. Il se prépara, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas une petite visite au SHIELD pour se divertir. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine et trouva Pepper, en grande conversation téléphonique, à priori en train de régler des détails concernant un jet. Elle acheva sa conversation et le regarda froidement.

« Bonjour Pepper, murmura Loki-Tony.

- Bonjour Tony.

- Où as-tu dormi ? Je pensais que…

- J'ai dormi ou tout du moins essayé dans une des chambres d'amis.

- Pepper, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, écoute-moi Tony. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, à n'importe quel moment. J'ai même sacrifié ma vie personnelle pour toi, parce qu'en plus je me suis attachée au point de tomber amoureuse de toi et d'espérer qu'un jour tu lèverais les yeux sur moi. Non ! Ne dis rien ! dit-elle en l'interrompant. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, quand je donnais tout pour toi et que tu ne voyais en moi que la gentille assistante dévouée à son patron.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le faux milliardaire prudemment. Tu veux… me quitter ?

- J'ai besoin de faire une pause dans notre relation, dit Pepper en soupirant. Je rentre à Malibu, de toute façon il y a des dossiers qui m'attendent là-bas. J'espère que ça nous permettra d'y voir un peu plus clair pour la suite.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Le jet décolle dans une heure, je ferai mieux de descendre maintenant, le chauffeur doit m'attendre. »

Pepper prit la valise qui était à côté d'elle et que Loki n'avait pas remarquée et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Attend ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Je veux dire, je peux faire des efforts !

- Non Tony ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu caches toujours tout ! Je voudrais que tu te dévoiles un peu plus, j'attends, j'espère et rien ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir, demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Loki laissa la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer sur le visage bouleversé de Pepper. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de son départ. Il devrait être heureux, il brisait la vie du milliardaire, mais il ne ressentait aucune joie à cet instant précis.

« Monsieur, vous devriez la rattraper et lui dire ce que vous ressentez pour elle, suggéra Jarvis.

- Veux-tu te taire, stupide voix ! J'ai besoin d'être seul ! siffla Loki-Tony.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Furieux, Loki donna un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée, étant donné qu'il se fit très mal. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, comme lorsqu'il était à Asgard, pour profiter de la vue. Il savait que Pepper s'adressait à Tony en disant cela mais reconnut qu'au fond de lui il était comme Stark. Il n'avait jamais rien dévoilé à personne, excepté à sa mère qui en savait plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Ses joies, ses frustrations, ses regrets, ses colères. Il s'était créé une carapace, faisant de lui une personne mystérieuse, qui n'affichait pas ses faiblesses et ses peurs, préférant être craint par les autres. S'il devait s'adresser à quelqu'un, il aurait tellement de choses à dire sur lui. Soudain, il eut une brève vision d'Asgard. Il perdit momentanément la connexion, puis comme un fantôme, il vit son frère, Thor, en face de lui, le regard sérieux.

* * *

Tony vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Il avait retrouvé au cours d'une de ses lectures un sortilège qui lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec un esprit. L'ennui, c'est que cela ne fonctionnait que sur les personnes mortes. Or, Loki était toujours en vie et en plus son esprit se trouvait dans son propre corps. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer c'était sa seule chance, de plus il venait de donner rendez-vous à Thor pour lui parler dans les jardins. Tony aimait beaucoup cette partie d'Asgard depuis son arrivée et il trouvait que c'était le meilleur lieu pour avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec le dieu du Tonnerre. Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentra en pensant à Loki et prononça l'incantation :

_« Que l'esprit que je désire contacter,_

_Se révèle à moi,_

_Qu'il me parle et me dise_

_Ce que je souhaite de tout cœur savoir. »_

Tony-Loki ne sentit rien de particulier et n'avait pas l'impression d'être entré en contact avec Loki. En même temps, Loki devait « accepter » l'échange pour que ça fonctionne. Sinon, il était dans un sacré pétrin…

« Tu voulais me voir, petit frère ? »

Thor arrivait à sa hauteur, un sourire enfantin sur son visage. Tony prit conscience que Thor était resté un grand enfant, et que Loki malgré son titre de dieu de la Malice, avait peut-être grandi plus vite que son aîné, faisant de lui cet être si sérieux.

« Alors ?

- Heu oui, je voulais… discuter… entre frangins.

- Je reconnais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis notre retour. Et avec la mission sur Jotunheim… Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Heu… (Tony ne savait plus comment s'y prendre). Je voulais te dire que j'ai pété un câble en m'en prenant à Te.. Midgard. J'étais jaloux et en colère contre toi.

- Je sais Loki, mais cela n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait. Est-ce tout ce que tu souhaitais me dire, t'excuser pour ton comportement ? »

Tony-Loki le regarda franchement indécis, Thor était suspicieux.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Je regrette franchement de n'avoir pas pu être là quand Père t'a révélé la vérité, mais en même temps, tu m'as laissé sur Midgard pour t'emparer du trône ! Tu ne me parles plus comme avant, lorsque nous avions nos discussions d'enfants.

-…

- Alors ? »

Tony fixa le dieu, prenant le temps de mesurer le sens de ses paroles et réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir sur le cœur dans une situation pareille. Soudain, il aperçut très brièvement la vue de New-York depuis sa tour et les pensées de Loki devinrent aussi claires que s'il les lui avait dites. Ce fut comme si Tony était le messager de Loki et sans aucune hésitation il se lança :

« Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé de côté pendant que tu t'amusais avec Sif et les autres. Je me sentais exclu et la vérité sur mes origines a accentué ce fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous. Tu n'as jamais montré plus d'intérêt que cela à mon apprentissage de la magie, c'était surtout Mère qui m'encourageait. Je t'ai sauvé de situations périlleuses et même si tu as fait de même pour moi, tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne. J'étais en colère parce que malgré tout ce que j'avais fait, on ne m'a jamais remercié ou montré une quelconque reconnaissance ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait tout ça ? Je voulais montrer que j'étais capable d'être comme toi ! Mais ça n'a rien changé ! Je suis toujours resté cette personne à part, avec un physique particulier, qui fait peur à tout le monde et à laquelle on ne peut jamais faire confiance ! Et encore aujourd'hui, tu m'as ramené ici mais tu ne passes pas plus de temps avec moi ! Alors pourquoi me considères-tu comme ton frère ? s'écria Tony-Loki. Je ne t'ai jamais dit quand j'avais peur ou que j'étais triste, mais tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais jamais là ! J'avais besoin de toi. Alors pourquoi ? finit-il, haletant de rage.»

Thor se tenait bouche bée face à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Loki lui révèle tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et surtout pas de cette manière. Il finit par admettre que Loki avait plus besoin de lui que ce qu'il ne croyait.

« Pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Je pensais que tu étais plus intéressé par les autres que par moi, dit Tony-Loki amèrement.

- Jamais ! Si tu m'avais parlé… que tu m'avais dit… J'aurais été là, j'aurai tout laissé pour t'aider ! Loki… Tu es mon frère. Peut importe que tu ne sois pas mon frère de sang, tu es mon frère de cœur et tu le resteras à jamais, malgré ce que tu as fait. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer toutes ces années passées ensemble… Mais je ne tolère pas que tu en sois arrivé là. Je regrette. Sincèrement. Mais si j'avais su…

- Tu parles d'un gâchis, murmura Tony-Loki avec un sourire ironique.

- Tu l'as dit. Pardon, mon frère.

- Je te demande pardon Thor, pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Excuses acceptés. »

Thor sourit et il étreignit son frère avec force. Tony lutta pour ne pas étouffer sous l'accolade. Ils se regardèrent, un sentiment de paix entre eux.

« Thor, pourrais-tu me laisser seul avec Loki s'il te plaît ? demanda Odin. Je dois te parler.

- Bien, père. »

Thor fit une dernière accolade à Loki et reprit le chemin du palais. Tony regarda avec appréhension le Père-de-Toute-Chose, nul doute qu'il avait espionné la conversation. Il attendit ce qui semblait être de longues minutes.

« Je savais que vous y arriveriez, Monsieur Stark. Et oui, je vous donne l'autorisation de repartir sur Midgard. »

* * *

Loki s'arracha de la rambarde, reprenant son souffle. Pendant un moment, c'était comme s'il avait la possibilité de parler en face-à-face à Thor, en toute franchise. Il avait vaguement senti l'esprit de Stark lui demander de l'aider. Comment avait-il réussi ? Loki manifesta un grand intérêt pour ce qui venait de se passer et décida de redescendre immédiatement au laboratoire pour noter ces dernières informations. Il passa par le salon en marchant rapidement, sans remarquer que quelqu'un était assis sur le canapé.

« Je sais que je suis experte dans la dissimulation en tant qu'espionne, mais quand même vous oubliez toujours les bonnes manières.

- Natasha Romanoff ? s'exclama Loki-Tony stupéfait. Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'ai le droit de venir vous dire bonjour, non ? Je viens de rentrer de Biélorussie.

- C'est gentil d'être passé, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Ma présence vous importune ? demanda l'agent russe, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Je pensais saluer également Pepper. Est-ce qu'elle est ici ?

- Non, elle a dû repartir à Malibu. Une urgence.

- Clint m'a informé que vous aviez reçu la visite du dieu gothique… sous-entendit Natasha. »

Loki comprit exactement où elle voulait en venir. Quelqu'un avait des suspicions sur son identité et avait envoyé l'espionne pour tirer tout ça au clair. Il savait comment elle procédait, il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois. A lui de riposter.

« En effet, la Tête-de-Bouc a cru bon de s'enfuir et de passer par ma tour me dire bonjour, dit-il d'un air tranquille. Inutile de préciser que personne n'étant là pour m'aider, je me suis dévoué pour le repousser avant qu'on vienne finalement de renvoyer dans l'espace. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'ai reçu les compliments de personne suite à cet acte héroïque ?

- C'est bien de vous Stark, toujours le melon ! Il ne vous a rien fait ?

- A mon salon, oui. Le plafond a un trou, la peinture est partie…

- Je ne parlais pas de dégâts matériels, je parlais de vous, l'interrompit-elle.

- Non, non.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Vous me prenez pour quoi exactement ? Vous pensez que j'ai été envoûté ou qu'il m'a jeté un sort ?

- C'est ce que Loki a prétendu après son arrestation.

- C'est le dieu de la Malice, il dirait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant ! Pourquoi vous vous avancez autant ? Aïe ! »

Natasha avait jeté l'homme à terre, puis le releva et le plaqua contre le mur avec force. La tête de Loki-Tony heurta le mur, lui causant une vive douleur. Des lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux.

« Vous êtes folle ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Sous quel nom me suis-je présentée lorsque j'ai infiltré votre entreprise ?

- Natalie… Rushman, prononça le faux milliardaire, le souffle court. »

Natasha finit par le relâcher, satisfaite de sa réponse.

« J'ai pensé qu'il vous avait…

- Oui, il le voulait mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Vous n'avez pas été très délicate, je vais mettre un moment à m'en remettre.

- Vous vous remettez toujours rapidement, Stark. Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit concernant la visite de Loki ?

- Tout le monde était parti. Et ça m'a semblé sans importance.

- Maintenant que vous faites partie des Avengers, ça a de l'importance, murmura la rousse.

- Je m'en rappellerai pour la prochaine fois, qui n'arrivera jamais j'espère !

- Vous avez peur pour votre tour ? railla l'espionne.

- Entre autre. Maintenant, je dois vraiment m'absenter.

- Très bien, à bientôt Stark.

- A bientôt. »

Loki-Tony raccompagna l'espionne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Juste au moment où les portes se refermèrent, il afficha un sourire inquiétant, suffisant pour troubler l'agent Romanoff. Nastasha remarqua l'air de Tony, mais c'était tellement bref qu'elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un effet de son imagination. Loki soupira de soulagement, très heureux. Cette visite l'avait enchantée bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il pouvait encore tirer son épingle du jeu.

* * *

_J'espère que vous êtes satisfaites de ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'échange Tony/Loki/Thor ? De la confrontation Loki-Tony vs Natasha ? Sachez que le prochain chapitre verra une nouvelle confrontation : Tony face à Loki sur un ton nettement plus léger que ce chapitre! A bientôt et je ne le répèterai jamais assez : les reviews sont plus importants que vous ne le pensez pour un auteur ! Alors n'oubliez pas d'en laisser une au passage !_


	11. Chapter 11: Face à face

_Hello tout le monde ! !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire un grand merci à toutes celles (peut-être ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Cela m'a beaucoup touché et ça m'a reboosté pour continuer cette fic ! _

_Vous avez aimé la discussion avec Thor et celle avec Natasha Romanoff (bravo à celles qui avaient deviné), et j'en suis très satisfaite. Comme promis, retour de notre milliardaire sur sa chère Terre. Parviendra-t-il à faire revenir Loki sur Asgard ? Le dieu de la malice aura-t-il fait encore plus de dégâts ? Bonne lecture!_

_A __**Artmis**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_A __**L'Oiseau moqueur**__ : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! Et si j'ai pu te donner des idées pour une fic (ça m'intrigue), tant mieux ! Il devrait y avoir plus de moments drôles dans la suite de l'histoire. Et pour info, j'adore ton pseudo !_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Face-à-face

Loki avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. La visite de la Veuve Noire l'avait surpris, tout comme la fois où il était enfermé dans sa cage et qu'elle lui avait soutiré des informations à son insu. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans se trahir, et il en était très satisfait. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher en la raccompagnant de lui faire un de ces sourires carnassiers qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait un plan en tête, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la faire douter. Son naturel malicieux avait repris le dessus, c'était comme s'il avait oublié cette partie de lui-même depuis qu'il était dans la peau de l'homme de métal.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à réfléchir à sa confrontation indirecte avec Thor. Pour la première fois, il avait osé lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve qu'il avait fait, cependant il était persuadé que la scène s'était bien déroulée à Asgard. Pourquoi et comment, Loki l'ignorait mais il était certain d'une chose, Stark avait communiqué avec lui. Il lui demandait de l'aider à dire ce qu'il ressentait. En temps normal Loki aurait refusé, Stark étant le dernier homme à qui il aurait demandé un tel service. Mais les dernières paroles de Pepper coïncidaient exactement avec sa requête, et se sentant plus concerné qu'il ne le devait, il s'était dévoilé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

Il restait cependant la question de la transmission de pensées et des souvenirs. Le résultat de l'interaction entre le sortilège et le gant avait inversé leurs esprits, mais ils restaient toujours connectés entre eux. Loki n'avait jamais entendu ou lu quelque chose à ce sujet. On lui avait parlé de certains esprits qui prenaient possession de vivants pour s'exprimer, mais à ce que deux sujets soient reliés ainsi n'avait jamais été évoqué dans les bibliothèques d'Asgard ni auprès des plus anciens.

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

« Monsieur, un appel du SHIELD pour vous, déclara Jarvis.

- Je prends, répondit Loki-Tony en souriant.

- Stark, ici l'agent Hill. Nous avons un gros problème.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Thor est revenu et il souhaite vous voir.

- Le dieu du Tonnerre souhaite me voir ? Je le recevrai avec le plus grand plaisir (_le sourire de Loki s'élargit encore plus_). Pourquoi parlez-vous de problème ?

- Il ne vient pas seul, et nous n'avons pas pu empêcher l'autre visiteur de l'accompagner. Thor nous a fait un scandale, décrétant qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de lui refuser l'entrée. Ils tiennent à vous voir tous les deux.

- Qui accompagne Thor ? demanda Loki, intéressé.

- Loki. »

Loki perdit son sourire.

* * *

Tony regardait la ville de New-York comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie sur Terre lui avait manqué. Asgard était une très belle cité, les Asgardiens intéressants si on oublie certaines de leurs coutumes moyenâgeuses. Mais rien ne valait la Terre. Il vit sa tour, dressée fièrement dans le ciel et son cœur battit encore plus fort dans sa poitrine (ou plutôt le cœur de Loki). Il maudit le chauffeur du SHIELD qui avançait trop lentement à son goût. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Pepper, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et donner une bonne correction à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ces dernières semaines. Et pourtant, il avait bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir regagner sa tour.

Son départ d'Asgard n'avait pas été trop difficile. Tony avait fait croire à Thor qu'il souhaitait parler à Stark pour achever sa rédemption. Thor, très heureux de voir son petit frère redevenir comme avant depuis leur discussion, avait aussitôt accepté, non sans demander au préalable à Odin qui n'avait opposé aucune objection. En revanche, il avait été moins facile de convaincre le SHIELD de le laisser partir. Les agents, Maria Hill en tête, avaient brandi leurs pistolets en le voyant accompagner Thor. Thor avait négocié son passage avec fougue et Tony s'était confondu en excuses plus ou moins larmoyantes, se traitant de dieu stupide et impulsif. Il avait éprouvé une petite satisfaction en faisant passer le dieu pour un imbécile, après tout il méritait vraiment de redescendre de son piédestal divin auquel il attachait tellement d'importance.

« Nous y sommes, annonça le chauffeur du SHIELD. Je vous attends pour vous ramener au Bifrost. »

Tony reprit ses esprits. La partie allait commencer.

Loki tournait nerveusement dans le salon, un verre à la main. Il n'avait pas prévu la visite de l'homme de métal, il espérait qu'il serait toujours retenu à Asgard. Comment avait-il fait pour pouvoir passer ? Stark pouvait être un génie quand il le voulait, et à présent, le dieu ignorait complètement ses intentions. Il tenta brièvement de faire une incursion dans l'esprit de Stark mais rien ne vint.

« Monsieur, des visiteurs venus d'Asgard pour vous, annonça la voix calme de Jarvis.

- Fais les entrer dans le salon, ordonna Loki. »

Loki-Tony se tourna vers l'entrée et vit son frère Thor, un grand sourire sur le visage. Curieusement, son absence avait pesé à Loki et il l'accueillit avec le même sourire, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir passer un bon moment.

« Ami Stark, je suis très heureux de vous revoir !

- C'est toujours un honneur de recevoir un dieu dans ma tour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien mon ami, répondit Thor en lui donnant une grande accolade dans le dos qui lui fit douloureusement mal. Je vous présente mes excuses pour ma dernière visite. Je suis venu récupérer Loki et je n'ai pu vous dire à quel point j'étais désolé de ce qu'il avait provoqué comme dégâts.

- Ne vous excusez pas, après tout vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes du mégalo-gothique. Il est complètement fou.

- Modérez vos propos vis-à-vis de Loki. Il a profondément changé et est sincèrement désolé et repenti.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire, dit Loki-Tony.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, annonça Tony-Loki en entrant nonchalamment dans la pièce. Bien que l'on me surnomme le dieu du mensonge, je le confesse.»

Loki se crispa à sa vue, encore plus surpris. L'homme de métal semblait très décontracté et en forme, ravi de sa visite impromptue.

« Monsieur Stark, je tenais à vous faire mes excuses en personne concernant mon dernier passage.

- Oh mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, répliqua Loki-Tony d'un ton ironique.

- J'insiste, _Monsieur Stark_.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous pardonner aussi facilement.

- Loki a beaucoup changé, dit Thor fièrement. Il a accompli sa mission à Jotunheim. C'est désormais un autre homme.

- Parfaitement. Et j'ai enfin pu m'expliquer avec toi.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, mon frère.

- Moi aussi, mon frère. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, répondit Tony en jouant le jeu à fond.»

Thor et Tony-Loki se donnèrent une succession d'accolades avec de grands sourires. Loki-Tony était furieux et avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sang-froid. La situation lui avait totalement échappée, voir son frère qu'il haïssait et celui qui se faisait passer pour lui s'entendre aussi bien lui donnait envie de vomir. Il savait que Thor pardonnait facilement, mais le voir se comporter ainsi était à l'opposé de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Alors qu'il souhaitait reprendre le contrôle, en faisant croire que tout allait bien, le faux Loki parla :

« Me permets-tu mon frère de m'entretenir un instant avec Monsieur Stark seul à seul ? Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du faux Tony.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous voulez, répliqua ce dernier avec un air neutre.

- Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver Jane, déclara Thor. Je te rejoins un peu plus tard.

- A plus tard mon frère ! »

Thor quitta la pièce, plutôt satisfait. Loki-Tony perdit de sa répartie se tourna vers Tony-Loki. Ce dernier affichait un air extrêmement satisfait.

« Je vous ai manqué ? »

* * *

« Comment avez-vous… ? siffla Loki-Tony.

- Vous êtes, ou plutôt je suis en l'occurrence, le dieu de la Malice. Ce qui veut dire que je m'en sors toujours et de plus, je suis fort heureusement intelligent. Cela n'a pas été sans mal, je dois le reconnaître mais bon, le résultat est là, je suis de retour !

- Vous êtes censé être prisonnier !

- J'ai fait vos devoirs. D'ailleurs, je ne vous remercie pas du cadeau ! M'envoyer sur une planète pleine de Stroumpf prêts à me tuer !

- Alors c'était donc vrai, la vision du Jotun et de vous ! Vous avez failli me faire démasquer, espèce de stupide…

- Et vous, vous vous baladez dans mon armure et détruisez des arbres ! Et encore heureux que mon intelligence soit toujours intacte, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivant !

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris, Stark. Vous êtes plus résistant que je ne l'imaginais.

- Etre à votre place avec mon cerveau, ça aide ! Votre père m'a autorisé à revenir, il demande également à ce que vous rentriez.

- Mon p… Je n'ai pas de père !

- C'est faux, il est vraiment inquiet pour vous et vous considère toujours comme son fils ! Votre mère est bouleversée par ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez eu la chance de grandir dans une famille unie et qui vous aime, mais vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre et à pleurnicher comme un gamin capricieux !

- Qu'avez-vous fait exactement Stark ? demanda Loki-Tony, menaçant.

- J'ai tenté de réparer vos erreurs. Maintenant vous allez rentrer avec moi et nous allons changer la situation. Dès ce soir, on retrouve nos corps et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

- Et pour quelle raison je rentrerai ? Je suis bien ici ! dit Loki-Tony en écartant les bras. Pourquoi devrai-je retrouver mon apparence ?

- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire, votre jugement a été exécuté. Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre petite vie de prince paisible. Moi, je veux retrouver ma vraie vie et celle que j'aime. D'ailleurs où est Pepper ?

- Elle est… partie, Stark.

- Partie ? dit-il stupéfait. Comment ça partie ?

- Il semblerait que vous ayez quelques problèmes de communications avec votre bien-aimée. Elle s'est lassée de vos non-dits.»

Tony-Loki pâlit. Son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé. Il savait qu'il avait parfois du mal à construire une relation stable avec Pepper, mais il avait compris certaines choses à Asgard et il était prêt à tout lui avouer dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps. Loki-Tony observa son ennemi, embarrassé. Cela faisait bizarre de voir son vrai visage aussi triste, comme s'il avait perdu un être cher.

« Ressaisissez-vous, Stark ! Cet air ne me convient guère. De toute façon, elle est plutôt ennuyeuse votre compagne, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez !

- Vous ne savez rien, absolument rien d'elle ! cria Tony-Loki en colère. Elle est mille fois plus intéressante que vous ! Elle est l'espoir, la gentillesse et la bonté. Elle a bien plus d'âme que vous !

- J'avoue qu'elle m'a un peu touché quand elle a dit qu'elle souhaitait mettre de la distance entre vous. Si vous aviez vu ses larmes… dit Loki provocateur. »

Tony-Loki se jeta sur son ennemi et le plaqua au mur, furieux. Au même moment les portes du salon s'ouvrirent et dévoilèrent Clint, Rhodes et Natasha.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

* * *

_Ca y est Loki et Tony sont enfin face-à-face ! J'espère que leurs retrouvailles vous ont plu ! Une idée de la suite ? Loki va-t-il coopérer ? Je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas reviewer, reviewer ! _


	12. Chapter 12: Supercherie ou presque

_Heu, ya quelqu'un ?_

_Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris. Entre nouveau boulot, appart et cie, ça m'a demandé un certain temps pour m'organiser. Je tiens à remercier encore et toujours celles qui continuent de me laisser des reviews, je suis touchée à chacun de vos petits mots et pense bien à vous._

_Sur une note plus positive, le dernier chapitre vous a plu et vous a laissé sur votre faim ! Tony va-t-il s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Bonne lecture!_

_A __**Akemi**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Loki va avoir du travail pour se faire pardonner ! Quand à une relation Tony-Loki, pour l'instant je l'ignore. Tout dépend comment va évoluer cette intrigue, ils sont tellement imprévisibles ces persos :-)_

_A __**claimi**__ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite ? C'est tout de suite :-)_

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Supercherie… ou presque

« Loki ! Lâchez Tony tout de suite ! menaça Natasha. »

Celle-ci avait sorti son arme, aussitôt suivi par Rhodes. Clint avait dégainé son arc et sa flèche était dirigée droit sur la tête du faux Loki. Tony-Loki eut une brève vision d'un moment semblable, il y a plusieurs semaines. Sauf qu'il était de l'autre côté. Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver de nouveau dans une cellule made in SHIELD, il lâcha lentement celui qui se faisait passer pour lui. Il fit un de ces fameux sourires à la Loki et se recula, les mains en l'air.

« Très bien, je m'arrête ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! A croire que vous espéreriez mon retour !

- Oh oui, nous attendions juste une occasion de vous montrer à quel point vous nous aviez manqué, répondit Natasha, imperturbable.

- C'est lui le dieu que vous avez combattu il y a deux mois ? demanda Rhodes, surpris. Il a un drôle de look. Ça va Tony ?

- Ca va dit Loki-Tony en se redressant. Vous arrivez juste à temps. Il s'est jeté sur moi.

- Pour vous faire une embrassade pour fêter notre réconciliation !

- Quelle réconciliation ?

- Pour avoir abîmé votre jolie tour ! Et accessoirement tenté de vous tuer. Navré.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter vos excuses. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous ici ? demanda le faux Tony.

- Maria nous a prévenus que Thor était de retour avec Loki. Et qu'il avait pu venir jusqu'ici. Nous sommes venus immédiatement.

- Quel enthousiasme, s'exclama Tony-Loki. Mais je suis venu sans aucune intention de vous nuire. Je tiens seulement à vous présenter mes excuses !

- Gardez vos excuses pour vous, rétorqua Clint. Maintenant vous allez repartir.

- Au risque de dégrader les relations entre Asgard et Midgard ? Thor risque de ne pas comprendre votre réaction. Je me suis racheté.

- Menteur ! dit le faux Tony. Vous avez embrouillé Thor pour lui faire croire que vous aviez changé.

- J'ai changé ! J'ai compris ce que j'avais fait, pourquoi j'étais comme ça ! dit Tony-Loki, commençant à s'énerver. J'ai tout fait à votre place !

- Alors vous souhaitez vous placer en victime ! s'écria Loki-Tony et s'approchant de son ennemi. C'était si terrible que ça Jotunheim ? Ce sont pourtant vos semblables il me semble !

- C'était une épreuve dont je me serais bien passé ! Travailler à votre place, m'expliquer auprès de votre frère. Parce qu'en réalité vous êtes incapable d'assumer vos actes ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

- Un lâche ? Et vous donc ! Vous ne savez pas exprimer vos sentiments à la femme que vous aimez !

- Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Rhodes.

- Loki, reculez ! s'époumona en vain Natasha.

- C'est vous qui l'avez fait fuir ! Vous avez mis le bazar dans ma vie ! J'ai tenté de réparer vos erreurs. Et vous vous avez fait quoi en échange ? Rien, vous ne savez rien faire que détruire, pleurnicher !

- Je ne pleurniche pas ! dit Loki-Tony, à présent face à Tony-Loki.

- Loki ça suffit !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit dieu pleurnicheur !

- Et vous un milliardaire qui croit qu'il est le plus admiré mais qui est seul et qui a peur !

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Vous…

- Loki, Tony, ça suffit ou je tire, dit Clint.

- Taisez-vous stupide mortel ! cria Loki-Tony.

- On se calme, Legolas ! dit Tony-Loki. »

Natasha, Rhodes et Clint se figèrent, interloqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tony et Loki réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres, tous aussi stupéfaits.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Natasha.

- C'était donc vrai ? dit Clint ébahi.

- Vous vous en êtes enfin rendu compte, Robin des Bois ! Pour un faucon, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez l'œil ! Ça va Rhodey ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? dit Tony-Loki en se dirigeant vers son ami.

- Tony ? C'est toi ? demanda son ami en regardant comme s'il voyait son vrai visage dans l'œil de Loki. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Une longue histoire, un échange de corps, ensuite je suis allé sur Jotunheim. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à toi. Toi qui déteste le froid, tu aurais été servi ! Peut-être que Rogers aurait apprécié, j'aurai dû lui proposer de venir également ! Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te rendre visite et je t'ai trouvé très bizarre. Tu parlais de liberté aliéné, tu tenais des propos incohérents.

- Du coup il m'a appelé en urgence pour que je vienne vous interroger, poursuivit la Veuve Noire. J'y ai presque cru… Jusqu'à ce que vous me souriez.

- Quoi, vous ne m'avez jamais vu sourire ? Je souris tout le temps, sur les photos dans les journaux !

- Pas avec ce sourire, dit-elle en désignant le faux Tony. »

Loki-Tony arborait le même sourire que lors de la visite de Natasha.

« Bravo, j'espérais bien mettre le doute dans votre esprit. Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi.

- Comment avez-vous su pour mon nom de couverture ? Seul Tony le savait.

- Mais votre cher ami a tout un tas de dossiers très intéressants dans ses disques cachés, n'est-ce pas Jarvis ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Monsieur Stark. Je n'ai pas été programmé pour détecter un changement de comportement, expliqua l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Je ne te remercie pas Jarvis. Ton témoignage aurait pu m'éviter certains problèmes.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

- Vous avez des dossiers sur nous ? s'exclama la Veuve Noire. Et pour quelle raison ?

- Il faut bien que j'assure mes arrières ! Et puis ça peut toujours servir !

- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria le faux Tony. »

Clint et Rhodes s'étaient jetés sur lui et le tenaient fermement.

« Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, dit le Faucon en lui maintenant le visage.

- Hey, lâchez-le ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'abîmiez le visage ! (_Rhodes sourit à la remarque de son ami_).

- On ne peut pas laisser Loki s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Et d'ailleurs, comment on fait pour…

- Il faut que Loki revienne avec moi à Asgard. Nous allons trouver le moyen de réintégrer nos corps.

- Hors de question que je vous suive !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! En passant, votre papa souhaiterait vous voir.

- Ce n'est pas mon père !

- Toujours le même blabla. Changez de disque pour une fois ! Par contre pas un mot à l'homme au marteau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Odin tient à ce que Thor ne soit pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé à son frère. Il veut le protéger. Enfin je crois.

- Et vous croyez que vous allez réussir ? demanda Clint suspicieux.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'avez pas été très perspicace sur ce coup, dit Loki-Tony moqueur.

- Vous, taisez-vous !

- Il y a un problème, dit la Veuve Noire.

- Lequel ?

- Fury va vraiment être en colère en apprenant ça. »

* * *

« QUOI ? Je peux savoir comment on a pu en arriver là ? Barton, Hill, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Le directeur du SHIELD faisait les cent pas, tentant de maîtriser sa colère. En face de lui, Barton et Hill baissaient la tête, penauds. Natasha n'osait rien dire de plus. Seuls Loki et Tony paraissaient s'amuser de la situation.

« Et vous enlevez ce stupide sourire sur vos visages, dit-il en se tournant vers eux.

- Ne le prenez pas comme ça directeur, après tout j'ai fini par y croire moi-même !

- Vous le dieu, vous vous taisez, dit-il en s'adressant à celui qu'il prenait pour Loki.

- Après Iron-Man, vous m'appelez dieu ! Je suis flatté !

- Je parlais à l'autre !

- Moi ? Vous avouez que vous me considérez comme un dieu ! dit le faux Tony.

- Ohh ! Taisez-vous tous les deux !

- Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers ses agents, comment cela a pu se produire ? Comment n'avez-vous pas reconnu Stark ?

- On parle du dieu du mensonge ! Et il s'est très bien fait passé pour Stark, tenta de plaider Clint.

- Moi aussi j'ai cru avoir le vrai Tony Stark, il parlait de Tête-de-Bouc, ajouta Maria.

- Evitez de reprendre mes expressions à l'avenir, fit Tony-Loki à son voisin.

- Vous n'avez qu'à pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Arrêtez ! cria Nick. Ça suffit, vous me rétablissez la situation immédiatement.

- Il faut que Loki revienne avec moi sur Asgard c'est la seule solution.

- Hors de question !

- J'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider à retrouver nos corps ! Je suis très intelligent, mais nous sommes deux dans ce cas ! Directeur, vous voulez me retrouver sous ma vraie apparence, non ? »

Le directeur réfléchit, tiraillé. Il poussa un gros soupir.

« Très bien. Retournez à Asgard tous les deux. Mais que tout ça rentre dans l'ordre rapidement. Ou Loki deviendra prisonnier du SHIELD. »

* * *

_Les choses vont s'accélérer, le retour de Loki à Asgard et ses tentatives pour retrouver son apparence seront à l'ordre du jour ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La supercherie dévoilée ? Les réactions des Avengers ? A bientôt et s'il vous plait : pensez aux reviews ! _


	13. Chapter 13: Retour sur Asgard

_Comment dire… J'ai du retard ? J'ai vraiment honte sur ce coup, je vous demande mille fois pardon._

_Une bonne nouvelle, j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! Alors merci merci à toutes pour vos encouragements (mention à __**Sarah d'Emeraude**__, c'est grâce à toi^^). J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours et que vous continuerez à reviewer en force ! Je me tais (ou plutôt j'arrête d'écrire mon blabla) et vous laisse déguster la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_A __**GodOfMischief87 **__: Merci pour ta review ! Avec du retard, la suite !_

_A__** Claimi**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà de quoi soulager une attente intenable !_

_A __**Moi **__: Merci pour ta review ! La suite (en attendant le prochain chapitre^^). PS : J'adore ton pseudo ! _

_Merci (je ne le dirai jamais assez) à mes fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel !_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Retour sur Asgard.

Quand Loki dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait échoué, il en éprouva un sentiment d'échec suprême. Avoir réussi à s'évader, avoir l'opportunité de semer la discorde au sein des Avengers pour finalement devoir réparer ses erreur !

La seule chose que Loki ne comprenait pas dans tout ceci, c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait encore jouer la comédie devant Thor. Devant Frigga, cela lui semblait tout à fait normal, il ne supportait pas de lui faire davantage de peine. Mais devoir cacher son exploit à son aîné, ne rien dire concernant ses réussites le mettait dans une rage folle.

Il devait reconnaître que l'homme de métal avait très bien joué la partie. Il avait réussi à se faire passer pour lui (chose qui n'était pas aisée) et à faire croire qu'il était repentant et sincère. Ce qui l'arrangeait et l'agaçait à la fois. Loki n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'humiliation qu'il avait subi sur Midgard, pas plus qu'il n'était prêt à pardonner à son père adoptif. Il ne pouvait croire les paroles de Stark à son égard. Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion et mensonges. Rien que des mensonges, encore une fois.

Le seul sentiment que Loki admettait était l'absence. Asgard lui manquait, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Bien qu'il ait apprécié de voyager et de rencontrer d'autres peuples durant son année d'exil, il repensait sans cesse à la cité où il avait grandi. Ses jardins, la vue imprenable sur le Bifrost depuis sa chambre, chambre qui avait été maintes fois son refuge lorsqu'il était victime de moqueries et le lieu où il avait démontré ses capacités à maîtriser la magie, tous ces souvenirs restaient malgré tout présents, enfouis sous la colère et la haine, mais pourtant prêts à rejaillir dès que Loki laissait sa rancœur de côté.

Comme par hasard, son frère apparut au détour d'un couloir, au bras de sa chère mortelle. Loki ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Thor pouvait lui porter, d'autant plus qu'elle paraissait sans personnalité. Il se demandait si quelque part ce n'était pas mieux que de fréquenter Sif qui le détestait tellement qu'elle serait prête à l'éloigner de lui. Au moins Jane n'aurait pas de telles réticences. Thor lui sourit (Loki songea que cela faisait longtemps que Thor ne lui avait pas souri de cette manière).

« Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité ami Stark et de la considération que vous avez témoigné à mon frère. Loki a fait de graves erreurs dans le passé mais il ne mérite pas qu'on s'acharne sur lui.

- Votre frère sait manier les mots. Mais êtes-vous sûr de sa rédemption ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il peut vous planter un poignard dans le dos à la première occasion, sans mauvais jeu de mots de ma part ? demanda le faux milliardaire, souhaitant semer le doute.

- C'est vrai Thor, même si je comprends que tu veuilles lui laisser une deuxième chance, ajouta Jane ce qui agaça le dieu.

- Loki m'a parlé de sa colère pour la première fois à cœur ouvert. Jamais il ne m'avait dit à quel point il avait souffert et avait été blessé par mon attitude passée. Et quoiqu'il ait pu faire, il restera à jamais mon frère. Je n'ai jamais oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, ni comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je suis tout autant fautif que lui, dit le dieu de la Foudre, un air coupable sur le visage.

- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi sévère envers vous-même, dit Loki-Tony un peu honteux par ce qu'il avait fait subir à son frère.

- Je n'ai pas vu que mon frère allait mal, alors oui, c'est de ma faute.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant Thor, dit Jane en tentant de le rassurer. Tu m'as dit que Loki était très secret et qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

- C'est vrai, j'ai imposé à Loki mes amis sans voir à quel point ils ne s'entendaient pas. J'ai eu tort. Je pense que ça lui a manqué, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou ma mère pour partager ses découvertes en magie et ne serait-que pour parler.

- Peut-être que si je viens sur Asgard avec vous, je pourrai tenter de … nouer des liens avec votre frère, dit Loki-Tony en se mordant la langue.

- Vous feriez cela ami Stark ? dit Thor en relevant la tête avec un regard d'espoir.

- Je peux peut-être percer à jour cette Tête-de… cette personne si complexe, rectifia le faux Tony.

- Merci infiniment ! dit Thor en faisant une accolade qui faillit l'étouffer. Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre offre me touche. Vous partez donc avec nous ce soir ?

- Le temps de faire mes bagages et je prendrai le Bifrost avec vous. Mais promettez-moi une chose : ne lui dites pas pourquoi je viens, il le prendra mal.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vais chercher Loki, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. »

Thor quitta l'étage, toujours accompagné par Jane. Loki-Tony laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement, le motif de sa présence était validée, ne manquait plus qu'à retourner vers son ancien chez-soi. Et il devait se l'avouer, il appréhendait ce moment.

* * *

Loki-Tony était plongé dans ses réflexions, retournant vers la chambre du milliardaire lorsqu'il sursauta. Tony-Loki apparut au détour d'un couloir, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Vous me suivez maintenant ? aboya le faux milliardaire.

- Disons que je garde un œil sur ce que vous faites de ma personne. Je reconnais que vous avez été convainquant auprès de votre ou plutôt _mon_ grand frère. C'est touchant, il a peur pour vous parce que vous n'avez pas d'amis. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ? Quoique la cause me paraît évidente…

- Silence stupide mortel !

- Heu, je vous signale que vous en êtes un à l'heure actuelle, alors un peu de respect ! Et moi je suis un dieu !

- Vous n'êtes rien du tout puisqu'Odin a retiré mes pouvoirs.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il n'y a que les pouvoirs qui définissent qui vous êtes ! Ça me semble un peu réducteur mais si vous vous voyez ainsi… »

Loki-Tony se jeta sur son adversaire avec la ferme intention de le faire taire mais il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur lui que son corps se dissipa et que sa main se referma sur du vide. Il se retourna, stupéfait. Son ancien lui paraissait tout aussi surpris.

« Vous avez mes pouvoirs, murmura l'ancien dieu.

- Woaw ! J'ai à peine pensé à m'éloigner ! Je n'ai jamais expérimenté la téléportation ! C'est cool ! On peut recommencer ? dit le faux Loki ravi.

- Non ! Ce sont _mes_ pouvoirs ! Finalement, vous avez fait plus que je ne pensais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que j'allais rester en paria, moi Tony Stark, l'homme le plus adulé, qui a fait trois fois la couverture du Time ?

- Au dernier décompte, quatre, Monsieur, rectifia Jarvis.

- Quatre ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle, pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu le dernier numéro ? Bref, abrégea-t-il en voyant l'air furieux sur son visage, je m'égare. Oui, j'ai récupéré vos pouvoirs, mais cela ne m'aide pas à rétablir mon identité corporelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

- La magie est un art subtil Monsieur Stark et très complexe.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de molécules et de formules scientifiques d'un niveau supérieur. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je recherchais. Alors vous venez avec moi.

- J'ai bien compris.

- Alors dépêchez-vous de faire ma valise, dit Tony-Loki en le suivant. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre mon T-shirt d'AC/DC je l'adore et… »

Loki-Tony lui claqua la porte au nez, exaspéré par la présence de son ennemi. Tony-Loki prit un faux air choqué et songea pendant un dixième de secondes à un sort d'invisibilité pour embêter davantage son ennemi. Puis il soupira et fit le tour des lieux. C'était étrange de revenir ici dans un autre corps. Il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des années et de ne pas se sentir chez lui. Il s'arrêta au salon et regarda pendant de longs instants la vue qui donnait sur Manhattan. Tant de choses avaient changé, il ne savait pas si les Avengers étaient la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Son regard s'arrêta sur son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Il l'attrapa rapidement et l'alluma. Son fond d'écran était une photo de lui et Pepper, peu de temps avant New-York. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Ils _étaient_ heureux. Tony donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour voir son seul amour sourire de nouveau. Il composa le numéro et attendit, le cœur battant. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, un déclic se fit entendre.

« Allo ? »

Tony n'osait plus rien dire, c'était comme s'il entendait pour la première fois la voix de sa petite-amie, comme si tout était irréel, qu'il était très loin.

« Allo ?

- Pepper ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah, je… Je suis une connaissance de Tony, bafouilla Tony-Loki en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas lui.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous avec son téléphone ?

- Il… il est occupé alors j'ai pensé que…

- Evidemment, j'aurai dû me douter qu'il n'avait pas le temps. »

Le cœur de Tony se serra à cette phrase. La voix de Pepper reflétait la détresse, il était prêt à prendre le premier jet pour la réconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait changer, qu'il serait davantage présent pour elle. Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa gorge.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Pepper. Parce que si c'est pour me dire que le grand Tony Stark est occupé, ce n'est pas la peine.

- En fait, je suis inquiet pour lui, dit Tony-Loki en retrouvant sa voix.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est … bouleversé par votre départ. Vous lui manquez, il n'est plus rien sans vous. Il n'attend qu'une seule chose, c'est votre retour. Revenez Pepper, supplia le milliardaire les larmes aux yeux.

- …

- Pepper, vous m'entendez ? demanda Tony-Loki inquiet de ce silence.

- Ecoutez, c'est gentil à vous de me téléphoner pour me dire qu'il ne va pas bien mais… Je voudrais que ça soit lui qui me le dise. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me rejoindre ? C'est très dur pour moi aussi et je conçois qu'il est malheureux mais… Je ne peux pas rentrer. Pas pour le moment. Je suis désolée, je dois raccrocher. Au revoir, dit Pepper pour mettre fin à la conversation.»

Ces derniers mots achevèrent Tony qui se retint pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il l'avait perdue. Définitivement. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire la ferait changer d'avis. Au même moment un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre. Tony se retourna et vit son corps lui faire face.

« Alors, toujours aussi heureux de votre dernière farce ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

- Pas autant que je voudrais, répondit Loki-Tony d'un air triste.

- Vous allez me dire que vous éprouvez des remords ? Vous avez détruit ma vie ! s'écria Tony. Pepper était la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée, elle est tout pour moi. Mais j'imagine que vous êtes incapable de comprendre ce qu'est l'amour !

- Vous vous trompez Stark.

- A part votre mère et vos rêves de grandeur, vous ne savez pas ouvrir les yeux sur les autres.

- J'ai aimé une femme. Je l'ai perdu. »

Cette révélation stupéfia Tony qui le regarda, réfléchissant à quand Thor aurait mentionné l'existence d'une femme dans la vie de Loki. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser davantage de questions que Clint, Natasha et Rhodes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« C'est l'heure du départ, annonça l'archer. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien Tony ? demanda Rhodes en voyant le visage pâle de son ami dans le corps du dieu.

- Oui, j'espère juste que la prochaine fois que je rentrerai je serai de nouveau moi ! Allons-y.

- Vous, dit Natasha en s'adressant à Loki-Tony, j'espère que vous vous montrerez coopératif.

- Sinon vous aurez des moyens de persuasion bien plus efficaces que des avertissements, j'ai bien compris, répondit le dieu d'un air moqueur.

- Dépêchons-nous, Thor nous attend. Et n'oubliez pas, pas un mot sur notre _problème_.»

Tony fit ses adieux à Rhodes qui ne pouvait les accompagner et le remercia pour avoir compris la situation. Rhodes répondit qu'il en aurait fait pareil pour lui et que désormais il se demanderait si Tony n'avait pas un côté dictateur gothique en lui, ce qui énerva le vrai dieu de la Malice. Ils descendirent les étages et entrèrent dans la voiture apprêtée par le SHIELD qui les emmena au point de départ du Bifrost. A leur arrivée, Tony avait l'impression de revivre la scène, mais avec l'espoir de rentrer dans son vrai corps. Et il n'avait pas de masque à la Hannibal Lecter sur le visage. Clint et Natasha surveillaient de prêt le faux milliardaire qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Thor étreignit ses amis ainsi que Jane en promettant de revenir prochainement. Les deux Asgardiens et le Midgardiens se placèrent au centre. Thor jeta un regard vers le faux Tony en souriant.

« Détendez-vous ami Stark ! Vous verrez, c'est seulement plus rapide que votre armure ! Et je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser.

- J'en suis certain, répondit Loki-Tony d'un air ironique. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'une lumière vive les entoura et les aspira. Quand Loki put ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, son premier regard fut pour la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de retrouver. Odin, le Père-de-Toute-Chose.

* * *

_J'ai préféré couper ce chapitre en deux et passer un peu de temps sur les ressentis de Loki et la tristesse de Tony d'avoir perdu Pepper. N'ayez pas peur, je maîtrise la situation ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Prochain chapitre un peu plus léger, les travaux pratiques commencent pour nos deux ennemis ! Je vous dis à bientôt (promis l'attente sera moins longue) et pensez toujours aux reviews ! _


End file.
